THE BLACKLIST II
by HeyJudee
Summary: [Segunda parte de "THE BLACKLIST"] Rachel Berry perdió su camino luego de la supuesta muerte de Quinn Fabray. Sale de la cárcel con sed de venganza jurando hacerle pagar a los culpables por su muerte. Sus raíces se afianzan heredando poder dentro de la mafia luego de la muerte de su padre. ¿Tú que estarías dispuesta hacer para salvar a tu familia?. [un poco de Brittana]
1. Chapter 1

_**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **_

_**Disfruten de la segunda parte –espero cumplir sus expectativas- y se aceptan sugerencias. No actualizare muy seguido. Sepan tener paciencia, pero si la aceptación es positiva, hare el esfuerzo de subirlos con más frecuencia.**_

_**Nos seguimos en Twitter: /faberrians**_

* * *

Capítulo I

* * *

— ¡Señora Berry, abra la puerta por favor! — golpean con fuerza. Me llevo las piernas al pecho, abrazándome a ellas y negando con mi cabeza. No quiero. No quiero. No quiero. — Colabore y abra la puerta.

Vuelvo a negar con mi cabeza, cerrando con fuerza mis ojos. Vamos, piensa en algo lindo. Quizá si cierro mis ojos fuerte y tapo mis oídos los golpes en la puerta desaparezcan y esos tipos se alejen. No quiero. No quiero. No quiero.

— ¡Señorita Berry no se interponga en el camino de la autoridad! ¡Abra la puerta!

Solo espero unos minutos más hasta que escucho como revientan la puerta principal de un golpe. Cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a desaparecer mentalmente de allí, quizá con suerte la tele transportación funcione conmigo. Malditas pastillas que no hacen efecto. Aun sigo acostada en la bañera, enroscada en posición fetal. _Quinn llévame contigo. No me dejes aquí. Quinn no me dejes aquí._

— Señorita Berry póngase de pie. — Son las últimas palabras que mis oídos oyen.

* * *

— ¡Vuelvan todas a sus actividades! Aquí no hay nada que ver — Grita un guardia — Tú acomoda tus cosas en esa litera — escupe con desagrado casi empujándome al soltarme el brazo. Maldito poli — En unos días te acomodaran en el nuevo sector.

— ¡Rachel! — Oigo un grito ahogado tras ver como el guardia abandona la habitación. Tengo cinco compañeras más. La mayoría de ellas con rostros conocidos.

— Brittany. No ahora. — detengo sus ganas de saludar a la maldita escoria que aparento ser ahora.

— Entonces es cierto. ¿Qué salió mal en tus planes que decidiste quedarte en este mundo?

— Ya no la molestes Santana. — Surge la voz de la odiosa Keira.

— Acomoda tus cosas aquí — Brittany me señala una de las camas desocupadas a pesar de mi mala actitud con ella — Y podrás comprar cosas de higiene en unos días, cuando te liberen dinero en la despensa. Puedes quedarte con un cepillo de dientes, he comprado dos pensando en ti. — me ofrece el objeto. Me siento mierda ahora mismo.

— Gracias — lo tomo entregando la mejor sonrisa que me he negado en días esperando dejar en claro que pido disculpas. Ella lo capta de inmediato dejándome un apretón en mi brazo antes de tomar la mano de Santana y abandonar la habitación.

— ¡Sin tocarse señoritas! — oigo gritar a una guardia tras verlas salir al pasillo.

— Esas dos tienen los días contados aquí dentro. — escucho la voz de Keira luego de unos minutos en silencio donde coloco la sabana en mi colchón.

— No hables idioteces. — respondo furiosa mostrándolo en mis movimientos bruscos al acomodar mi cama.

— Idiotas ellas que piensan que nadie se meterá con ellas.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Ella solo levanta los hombros una vez que me paro frente a su cama. — Imbécil. — murmuro volviendo a mis cosas.

— Ella solo intenta ayudarlas — se entromete una anciana que ha sido espectadora de nuestro intercambio verbal — Tú también deberías de unirte a alguien. Buscar protección.

— Yo no necesito esa mierda, como sea que te llames.

— Gertrudis… — dice acomodándose en su cama — Y te aconsejo un cambio de actitud. — Gira su cuerpo enfrentando la pared, dando por terminada la conversación.

Keira se mantiene serena, recostada en su litera con sus ojos puestos en mí. Ella solo me observa, como si esperara a que mi paciencia explotara en su cara. ¿Qué demonios quiere? Frunzo mi ceño y tomo el intento de chaqueta que me han dado aquí dentro, me apetece tomar un poco de aire.

Todo aquí me sabe a mierda. Mi actitud no ayuda, lo sé. Pero yo no he pedido esto. Si tan solo la policía hubiese tardado aun más en encontrarme… Niego con mi cabeza y vuelvo a pensar en Quinn. La falta que me hace. Sus besos. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Su ceño fruncido cuando no lograba mantenerme bajo su poder. Sus temores alojados en mi cuello cuando no podía alejarse de mi cuerpo desnudo por miedo a perderme. La amo, la amo tanto que duele no tenerla conmigo. Pensar una vida sin ella solo me provoca querer unirme a ella. _Quinn…_

Sin pensar en nada he llegado a las puertas que me guiaran a los patios. Muchas de las mujeres están terminando de comer su almuerzo en el comedor, pero no me apetece nada. Aun mi estomago duele por tantas pastillas que he ingerido hace unos días. No recorro el patio, simplemente me quedo apoyada en una de las frías paredes observando a Santana quien no se despega de Brittany claramente protegiendo lo que cree que le pertenece. Nuevamente niego con mi cabeza. Pobre de aquella que ose de meterse con ellas. No con ellas.

— ¡Vaya! Pero si aquí tenemos a la famosísima Rachel Berry. Miren chicas… no parece intimidar tanto en persona. — Se pavonea una mujer de color frente a mis ojos cortándome la visión hacia mis amigas, quienes ya han puesto sus ojos en mí al ver a más de tres chicas acorralándome.

— Creo que es muda, Kid. — dice otra de color pero más joven y delgada.

— Oye, ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones? — Vuelve hablar esa tal Kid mientras todas permanecen en silencio mirándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlona — O ¿No te han enseñado que debes saludar cuando llegas a un lugar? — Yo solo levanto mi ceja, como lo hacía Quinn, y esquivo su mirada hacia otro lado ignorándola completamente. Ella parece enloquecer y su grupito de groupies se pone en retaguardia rápidamente — Mira niñita, no sé quién te crees para ignorarme así, pero aquí dentro las cosas son diferentes. O me das lo que pido o nos tienes en contra.

— No les tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a nadie. — digo con mi voz firme manteniendo aun la vista en mis amigas. Error. Un completo error, ya que ella se da vuelta buscando lo que mis ojos tanto ven.

— Pues bien por ti, pero mal por ellas. — Levanta sus cejas desafiándome.

— Haz lo que quieras.

— Por supuesto que lo hare. Nada mejor que ver morir a tus amigas frente a tus ojos.

— No te creía tan imbécil como para ensuciarte las manos con sangre que no vale nada. Ahora cambiare mi opinión.

— ¿Me has llamada imbécil? — golpea la pared casi rosando mi oreja. Ella deja su mano ahí acercando aun mas su rostro al mío — ¿crees que no sé quién eres? — No respondo — No me hagas avanzar hasta tus hijos. Emma, Charlie y… — mi corazón se detiene — ¿Cómo se llama esa pequeña huérfana? — Pregunta en voz alta recibiendo un "Charlotte" en boca de todas — Ya has oído — hace un chasquido con su lengua.

— ¿Qué quieres? — respondo mirándola a los ojos.

— Algo que tú tienes fuera de aquí. Pero no te lo diré ahora.

— ¿Qué obtengo yo?

— No estamos negociando nada aquí. Solo acataras mis órdenes.

Hice una falsa sonrisa. Una mueca con mi boca burlándome de ella — Claramente no lo estamos haciendo, tu quieres algo que yo tengo y yo decido si te lo doy o no. ¿Quieres matar a los míos? Hazlo. Me valen mierda todos. — sus ojos se clavan en los míos buscando la debilidad para seguir empujando donde más me duele, pero no encontrara nada allí. Mis ojos ya no son los mismos.

— Protección. — dice luego de unos segundos de escrutinio minucioso. — A ti y a tu grupo de perdedoras. Nadie las tocara aquí dentro.

— ¿Protección? No jodas. Aquí no necesito de nadie para defenderme.

— Echa un vistazo por el patio y dime qué cara ves familiar.

Se hace a un lado y me deja el campo de visión libre para mostrarme como Santana y Brittany eran ahora observadas a lo lejos por una melena en particular. ¡Demonios!

— De esta noche tus amigas no pasan. Tú decides. Siguen con vida o las dejas morir.

* * *

— ¡Mami! ¡Mamá! — La sacude desesperada esperando recibir respuesta del otro lado

— ¿Qué sucede? — Abro mis ojos asustada. Mi corazón va a mil por hora sintiendo como quiere correr cuesta arriba por mi garganta. — Para, para. — Pido apartando sus manos de mis hombros y su cuerpo del mío.

— Te oí gritar y corrí hasta aquí. ¿Te sientes bien? — me cuestiona luego de prender la luz de mi velador. Suspiro buscando la tranquilidad que mi cuerpo no tiene. Mis manos tiemblan y siento como mi remera se adhiere a mi cuerpo por mi sudor.

— Solo fue un sueño. — Miro hacia la puerta donde Charlie y Charlotte me observan con su rostro lleno de preocupación y temor — Fue un sueño — vuelvo a repetir intentando tranquilizarlos — Estoy bien. Vuelvan a la cama, por favor. — pido una vez que Emma baja de mi cama.

— Te traeré un poco de agua — Dice Emma saliendo de la habitación.

— Mamá ¿has tomado tu pastilla? — me pregunta Charlie decidiendo que es mejor idea entrar en mi habitación. Charlotte aun permanece lejos de mí.

— No, lo he olvidado. — Digo frotando mi frente — Vuelvan a la cama, yo me encuentro mejor.

— Toma, esto te hará mejor — dice Emma pasando a un lado de Charlotte cargando un vaso de agua helada.

— Gracias hija, no hace falta tanto. Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes — Intento tranquilizarla luego de dejarle un beso en su frente. El trato con Emma luego de mi salida en la cárcel ha mejorado considerablemente. Ha tenido que madurar a golpes por mi culpa, se ha hecho cargo de su hermano a pesar de tener la misma edad y ha sabido arreglársela sola sin acudir a Santana o Brittany. No puedo decir lo mismo de Charlotte, quien apenas mantiene una conversación conmigo cuando estamos a solas. Hace más de tres días que no me dirige la palabra por saber que le he dado la espalda a su madre, su madre biológica.

Así es, llámenme idiota o imbécil por no caer en los brazos de Quinn Fabray, pero luego de caer en la cuenta que la he llorado por más de cinco años en vano mientras ella solo estaba escondida vaya a saber donde, me hace tener los peores pensamientos hacia ella. Charlotte simplemente no lo puede soportar. No puede entender porque no dejo que Quinn se acerque, lo cual, ¿Qué mejor tortura que el silencio?

Los tres niños se han ido a sus respectivas habitaciones dejándome hundida nuevamente en mis pensamientos. Los sueños dentro de la cárcel se han hecho presente con más frecuencia al no tener medicamentos para lograr dormir. Esta noche me las he olvidado tomar, como viene pasando hace tres días.

Quinn Fabray.

¿Dónde demonios estabas metida?

Le doy vuelta a ese pensamientos una y otra vez, repasando todos estos años donde solo he vivido una completa tortura por sentirme culpable al dejarla tirada en aquel galpón. Santana me ayudó a reaccionar a tiempo en mi lugar de trabajo antes de que Charlotte llegase con Brittany de tomar un helado. Ella ha sido la que ha puesto la mano firme en el asunto para pedirle a Quinn que se marchara y me dejara tranquila por el momento. Solo pude atinar a empujarla lejos de mí cuando caí en la cuenta que estaba entre sus brazos y comencé a gritar luego de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba delante de mis ojos.

Mi móvil vuelve a marcarme una llamada entrante. No lo he apagado teniendo en cuenta que es la mejor idea, pero la luz de la pantalla alumbra gran parte de mi habitación. Lo tomo y veo rápidamente un número desconocido. No caeré en la trampa. Sé que es ella. Pero ya no más.

Quinn Fabray sigue muerta para mí.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _**

_¿Qué pasa con los rw? Son gratis! No tengan miedo… _

* * *

Capítulo II

La chica que reía estúpidamente, si le preguntan a la morena, en la clase de canto era demasiado para Rachel quien no veía la hora de marcharse de allí. Nada de esas cosas le molestaba, es más, cuando comenzaban las bromas Rachel era la primera en unirse a la diversión, pero el día no estaba para bollos.

Hoy no era su mejor día. Me corrijo, hoy no era su día.

Se sentía exhausta por no poder pegar un ojo luego de su desastroso sueño. Miró por quinta vez su reloj pulsera para morir junto a la hora que pasaba lentamente. La peor tortura. Su cabeza parecía tener un enano dentro golpeando platillos y tambores de batería, sus hijos no habían colaborado con la mañana. No logró levantar a Charlie de la cama debido a su descompostura recibiendo una caliente vomitada sobre su cuerpo. Luego de unas llamadas y de la visita del doctor, Rachel logro dejarlo a cargo de sus amigas Santana y Brittany quienes estaban de visita en la gran manzana. A pesar de poner todo su empeño en empezar con el pie derecho aquella mañana, todo resultaba al revés. Aun podía sentir en sus fosas nasales lo que Charlie había comido la noche anterior. Asco.

Molestándose un poco consigo misma por caer de ánimo con algo tan estúpido como aquello – comparando los días dentro de la cárcel – pidió mentalmente que aquellas chicas se callaran por unos segundos. Aclaró su garganta y las risas pararon momentáneamente, más allá de ocultar su pasado, el chisme sobre sus años de prisión ya se habían corrido por toda la escuela de artes. Quería caerles bien y que no pensaran que era una "badass" pero tener cinco años tras las rejas sobre sus hombros, le daba el título de "perra matona" sin necesidad de mover un solo dedo.

Sarah, una de sus compañeras que se había acercado a ella mas allá de su pasado, le dio un apretón en su hombro — ¿Mal día, Barbra?

— He tenido mejores — Levanta sus hombros restándole importancia mientras garabatea en su cuaderno.

— La clase terminara pronto. No sé porque no nos libera.

— Pero el día sigue y créeme que me toca uno largo hoy. — Dijo con molestia. No es que odiara su vida, tenía cosas por lo que había soñado de chica, pero en días como hoy deseaba no haber abandonado la cama.

— ¿Has abierto tu escuelita de actuación?

Rachel solo asintió tras ver como el profesor les daba vía libre para abandonar la clase y proseguir con sus obligaciones cotidianas.

— Estoy segura que tu día mejorara pronto — Sarah le guiñó un ojo y se despidió de ella rápidamente dejando a Rachel con las palabras en la boca.

Curiosa con su ceño fruncido, la morena guardo sus cosas y busco en su bolso las llaves de su camioneta antes de salir del establecimiento. Odiaba rebuscar cosas mientras caminaba, ya había tenido varios incidentes por estar distraída. Caminó con paciencia por el medio del pasillo, siendo una de las ultimas que abandonaba las clases, parpadeando, sintiéndose un poco mal debido a la jaqueca en su cabeza.

Masajeo su sien entrecerrando sus ojos. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Una figura bastante conocida para ella esperaba parada al final del pasillo, en las afueras del establecimiento. Podría estar alucinando o simplemente confundiendo. No era la única persona castaña sobre las calles de Nueva York, pero si la única con su aspecto inconfundible y su fiel amigo de aluminio, su bastón.

_Maldita sea._

Miró hacia la entrada como Quinn mantenía su vista en su móvil -cuando no- y luego miró a su alrededor buscando quizá, una vía alternativa para escapar de los ojos de Fabray. Podría esconderse en algún aula o en el armario del conserje hasta que Quinn decidiera irse pero, ¿Cuántos años tenía? Era cobarde de su parte, pero solo pensar en tener que verla a la cara sin tener la opción de evitarla desplomaba un poco mas su desastroso día.

No servía de nada buscar salidas alternativas. No tenía más remedio que enfrentarse a ella. A su pasado. Rachel suspiró y junto fuerzas para abrir la puerta que la separaba del exterior.

Cuando Quinn sintió la puerta abrirse detrás de su espalda levantó la mirada dejando en el olvido su móvil y sonrió con su boca y ojos verdes, más verdes que nunca pensó Rachel. Parecía más joven de lo que ella podía recordarla. No le había prestado atención días atrás, cualquier detalle de ella se había borrado de su mente por el shock de volver a verla. Llevaba su cabello castaño, como Charlotte, pensando si se lo había teñido o simplemente aquel era su color natural -como el de la fotografía-, lo llevaba aun más corto que la última vez que la vio, hace más de cinco años. Solo bastaba con peinárselo hacia atrás para lucir complemente sexy y poderosa a la vez.

Que Dios la ayudara, porque saltaría al cuello de Quinn en menos de lo que tarda una persona en estornudar.

Por otro lado Rachel se sintió como la mierda. Parecía que cien perros habían rasgado sus jeans y aun olía a vomito. Había dejado de usar maquillaje, dentro de la cárcel no se permiten ese tipo de cosas, y sus joyas dejaron de adornar su cuello y dedos – salvo aquel anillo – Su cabello castaño, más largo de lo habitual, se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo algo desprolija y apurada, la cual no había retocado desde que salió de su casa. Su piel parecía pálida, como si hubiese perdido su buena cualidad de tener un bronceado todo el año, sin duda se veía demacrada. Y… había olvidado sacarse sus lentes de lectura. Oh dios.

Pero… ¿Por qué demonios se preocupaba por su aspecto? Al diablo con Quinn, no quería verse linda para ella.

_Si claro, maldita mentirosa. _

— Hola, Barbra. — Saludó con la misma voz profunda y rasgada que tanto la volvía loca.

— Fabray.

Rachel juntó todas sus fuerza para dar un paso más hacia delante y bordearla por el costado, sin siquiera rozarla. Eso sería la muerte a sus instintos de protección.

— Vamos, Barbra. No puedes seguir ignorándome. — Dijo siguiendo sus pasos hacia el estacionamiento. Cojeando, por cierto… pero para Quinn, el orgullo por delante.

— Pues mira cómo puedo. — respondió quitándose sus lentes de lectura para reemplazarlos por los de sol.

— Sabía que esto pasaría. Es decir… — hablo con su voz agitada, como si hablar y caminar a la vez fuese de gran esfuerzo. — No te culpo por odiarme. Pero me hace feliz ver que lo has hecho, que has cumplido tus sueños o al menos lo estas intentando.

Rachel murmuró un "vete al diablo" para luego presionar sus labios provocando que estos se pusieran blancos.  
No dudo en apretar el botón perteneciente a la alarma para subirse lo más pronto a su camioneta y largarse de allí lo antes posible. La presencia de Quinn la quemaba.

Puso la llave en la ranura para poner en marcha el vehículo y dejar sus pertenencias en el asiento trasero. Si pensaba que Quinn se lo dejaría tan fácil estaba equivocada. Claro que ella no lo haría, sigue siendo Quinn Fabray después de todo.

La palma de su mano se poso sobre el centro del volante con intensiones de hacerle saber que lo que hacía solo la molestaba aun más. Miró sobre su hombro hacia atrás y solo pudo largar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra por encontrar un auto estacionado detrás de ella. No tenía otra salida.

— ¡QUINN, MUEVETE AHORA MISMO! — Gritó con fuerzas acompañando por bocinazos. La rubia solo negó con su cabeza permaneciendo firme parada frente a la trompa de la camioneta. — ¡Muévete de una maldita vez o te romperé las dos piernas!

— Hazlo… — Gritó con una sonrisa en su boca — Después de todo ya estoy jodida.

La morena presiono sus dientes visiblemente molesta. El dolor en su cabeza no la abandonada y el comportamiento de Quinn solo aumentaba su malestar. Aferro su mano izquierda al volante y con la derecha bacilo sobre la caja automática de sus cambios. Presionó el acelerador provocando que el motor rugiera intimidando a la persona que permanecía frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Qué esperas, Barbra? ¡Me estoy volviendo aun más vieja aquí! — Rachel negó con su cabeza aun más cabreada que antes, moviendo la palanca para avanzar lentamente intimidando a la ex rubia al ver como Quinn golpeaba el frente de su camioneta con su bastón. Ella no parecía tener intenciones de moverse de allí. La camioneta avanzo hasta tocar el cuerpo de Quinn. — ¡Vamos! Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. No seas debilucha… — Presiono moviendo sus manos en el aire, pidiéndole que se acercara aun mas. La mueca en su boca – casi inexistente pero visible para Rachel – le mostro una Quinn dolorosa por la falta de su bastón. En verdad estaba jodida.

— Quinn, muévete. — volvió a gritar sin cortar contacto visual.

— Se que quieres verme muerta. Vamos, esta es tu oportunidad. Hazlo. — Volvió a presionar — Solo aprieta el acelerador, Barbra.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Y deja de llamarme Barbra! — Gritó aferrándose al volante por no poder simplemente sacar a Quinn de su vida. Si, la quería ver muerta, o al menos eso le había gritado esa mañana es su escuela de artes, pero sabia completamente que era mentira. Le había hecho falta, parte de ella murió con Quinn en aquel depósito, y por años se culpo por el final que había tenido la mujer de sus sueños. ¿Y ahora qué? Aparecía sin más, en uno de los días más importantes de su vida pretendiendo que nada había pasado y que las cosas seguían igual. Al demonio con eso. Nada estaba igual. Rachel ya no era la misma.

— Ábreme, por favor — golpeteo su ventanilla.

— No.

— Rachel, no te sientes bien. Hablemos por favor.

— No, estoy bien. Déjame en paz. — Sollozo escondiendo su rostro entre el volante y sus manos.

— Mírame, por favor. — pidió Quinn.

Respiró hondo y giró su cabeza hacia ella, mirándola a través de la ventanilla sacudiendo su cabeza — No quiero oírlo, Quinn. No lo necesito. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado o piensas, no necesito escucharlo.

— Lo siento, Rachel.

Volvió a negar con su cabeza, realmente no quería oírla ahora mismo. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— No entiendo… — Quinn frunció su ceño, pidiendo que por favor bajara la ventanilla. Rachel accedió, pero solo la bajo hasta la mitad. — ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lo lamentaste, Quinn? ¿Los cinco años que has desaparecido? ¿O solo lo has hecho desde que salí de clases y me has visto hace media hora atrás? — limpió sus lagrimas inexistentes. Quizá se había secado durante esos años sin ella — Conociéndote, tomare la segunda. Pero te daré un poco más margen y cambiare mi respuesta a: te ha llegado el arrepentimiento el día que has vuelto a cruzarte en mi vida.

— ¡Sabes que no es cierto! — Respondió comenzando a mostrar las actitudes del pasado, pasando su mano por su pelo antes de suspirar para buscar la calma. — Rachel, tienes que saber que siempre me he lamentado ocultarte el hecho de que estaba viva. Tienes que creerme. Nunca hubiese querido dejarte sola de no haber sido realmente necesario. No había otra salida, tarde o temprano lo haría.

Quinn parecía realmente arrepentida, sincera en cada palabra que salía de su hermosa y apetecible boca. Rachel tuvo que luchar contra sus instintos de saltar a sus brazos, manteniendo su fachada de desinteresada e indiferencia total. Quinn balbuceo tras el silencio formado entre ellas, hacia muecas con su boca como si las palabras se escondieran debajo de su lengua.

— Esta bien, Quinn. — Dijo resignada, aunque dentro de ella todavía la herida no estaba ni cerca de cerrar — De todos modos fue lo mejor que hiciste. Yo iría a la cárcel y tú no estabas lista para hacerte cargo de mis cosas, en eso mis hijos. Me has ahorrado el mal momento de tener que romper contigo.

— Oh, ¿eso es lo que realmente piensas, entonces? — Quinn afirmó con su cabeza algo dolida tras no recibir respuesta — ¿Ibas a dejarme de todas maneras? Aun sigues pensando que no soy capaz de cumplir con mi papel de madre.

No lo había dicho como pregunta pero Rachel lo confirmó — Si, aun lo pienso.

— Bueno que bien, porque si la memoria no me falla tú estabas muy lejos de abandonarme. No es acertado de una persona querer presentarles a sus hijos para formar parte de su vida. Y no oía quejas en su momento por mi presencia a tu lado, es más, creo que hasta lo disfrutaste.

— Si, Quinn. Tú lo has dicho. Lo disfrutaba. — Forzó una sonrisa intentando convencer a Quinn para que dejara el tema allí definitivamente — Lo disfrute bastante en realidad. Tanto hasta que decidiste darte por muerta, desapareciendo. No has dejado una nota, una carta, no has llamado en todo este tiempo, nada. Lo menos que podrías haber hecho, por Charlotte, fue haber escrito una maldita carta o algo, así me hubiese ahorrado las noches de llanto por ti, buscando una idea para excusarte con los niños, maldita imbécil. — dijo entre dientes.

Quinn silbó levantando sus cejas echándose hacia atrás — Vaya, eso suena como a mucha preocupación hacia mi persona. Pensé que habías dicho que nada de mi te importaba.

Rachel presiono el botón para que la ventanilla se subiera del todo volviendo a separarla de Quinn. — Ten cuidado conmigo. Las cosas han cambiado ahora. — Dijo antes de hacer rugir el motor de su camioneta saliendo disparada del estacionamiento.

* * *

Empujó el asiento hacia atrás una vez que logro encontrar un lugar al costado del camino hacia su academia. Las manos le temblaban o su vista parecía no querer colaborar en su trayecto poniéndose algo borrosa. Su día ni siquiera había comenzado del todo, solo había tenido una asquerosa clase de canto y no más que eso. Tanteo el asiento de copiloto marcando rápidamente la tecla 2 tras hacerse de su móvil.

**— Enano… **

**— Santana, ¿Cómo se encuentra Charlie? —** preguntó poniendo una voz serena y tranquila para ocultar su dolor.

**— Mejor, creo que necesitaba vomitarte para mejorar. Ahora está jugando a la play con Britt. ¿Dónde te encuentras? **

**— Acabo de salir de clases, ahora mismo me iré a mi academia para ver cómo van las cosas.**

**— ¿Estás bien? —** Se preocupo prendiendo las alarmas de Rachel que se incorporo en su asiento rápidamente.

**— Por supuesto ¿Por qué? **

**— Eres una mierda mintiendo, no te atrevas hacerlo conmigo. ¿Qué pasa? **

**— Nada, Santana. **

**— Rachel, no dejare de joder tu culo hasta que hables. Te aconsejo que… —** la interrumpió

**— Quinn…**

**— ¿Qué quiere esa imbécil ahora? —** preguntó molesta.

**— No lo sé, sea lo que sea que quiera ya le deje en claro que no quiero volver a verla. —** Intentó creerse sus propias palabras.

**— Ha venido aquí cuando tú te marchaste. **

**— ¡¿Qué?! —** Gritó Rachel **— ¿Cómo demonios sabe donde vivo?**

**— Hmmm… déjame decirte que es Quinn y que después de todo tiene a Charlie de su lado. ¿Te piensas que su propio hermano te apoyaría a ti y le daría la espalda a ella? Sí, claro. **

**— Joder… dime que los niños no la han visto.**

**— Claro que no. No he dejado que se acerque a la puerta. —** Se formo un silencio entre ellas **— Rachel… ¿piensas volver con ella? **

**— No, Santana. Quinn-Es-Pasado. Te llamaré mas tarde. —** sin más colgó la llamada.

* * *

Rachel se colgó el bolso en su hombro y salió de su camioneta poniendo la alarma como siempre lo hacía. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de adentrarse en su academia de actuación, canto y baile. Tan pronto como abrió las puertas, se escucho el griterío de niños esperando entrar a su clase correspondiente acompañados de sus madres, padres o tutores. No quería lidiar con ellos ahora mismo, pero una sonrisa hacia la clientela nunca estaba de mas, solo rogaba que ninguna madre se cruzara por su camino con ganas de conversar un poco.

Frances parecía algo alterada por tener que estar alerta, con cien ojos en todo su cuerpo para que ningunos de los niños curiosos destrozaran su escritorio junto con algunos papeles que tenia encima de el, de suma importancia. Admiraba aquella mujer, siempre serena y con una sonrisa en su boca. A veces pensaba en los momentos en que Frances se enojaba, sin lugar a dudas no le gustaría presenciar alguna escena. Se dice que los más calmados son también los peores, que no tienen grises.

— Señorita Fabray… — dijo su secretaria. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda hasta sus pies. No sabía en que estaba pensando en esos momentos cuando decidió cambiarse el nombre para empezar de cero. Estaba equivocada si pensaba que el pasado no la perseguiría donde sea que vaya. Le pediría a Simmons que intentara cambiar su apellido nuevamente. Al demonio con las personas que pensaban que no podía cambiar su pasado juzgándola por ello. Sería la famosa Rachel Berry de nuevo sin renegar de su nombre mucho menos de ser una de las chicas de la lista negra.

— Frances… — Habló caminando hacia su despacho, naturalmente, cada vez que Rachel decía su nombre, la ayudante estaba detrás de sus pasos y ese día no sería diferente, o al menos eso pensaba la morena. Sintió como una mano se aferro a su brazo y la hizo girar en su lugar hasta que su espalda quedo apoyada en la pared de su despacho — ¿Qué…? — Fue todo lo que logró desprender de su boca antes que unos labios ajenos a ella comieran los suyos.

Un portazo se escuchó, silenciando el griterío exterior, o eso pensó Rachel, quizá era el poder de sus labios que ensordecía todo a su alrededor. Su resistencia tambaleo cayendo de rodillas en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Con un débil gemido, abrió sus labios dejando que Quinn abarcara cada parte de su boca. Su lengua violo el espacio, mientras sus brazos se aferraban a la cintura de Rachel dejando en el olvido el bendito bastón, estrellándola una vez más contra la pared cuando la morena intento separarse de su lado.

Rachel sabia que eso no debía suceder. Permitir que Quinn la besara arrasaba con todos sus planes de mantenerla lejos, pero con cada segundo que duraba aquel beso, el perdón parecía querer llegar más rápido para aliviar el dolor del pasado.

En algún momento del beso, Rachel recorrió el cuerpo de Quinn posando sus manos en los hombros, separando los talones del piso para lograr llegar más profundo a la boca de Quinn. Ella siempre había sido malditamente buena en tema de los besos, era una diosa que con los años había logrado mejorar con creces.

Quinn Fabray era la mejor mierda que se había cruzado en su vida.

Recuperó la compostura junto a sus pensamientos sobre Quinn y la palabra imbécil arrastrando de ella. La empujó lejos de ella, ampliando aun más la distancia tanto como le fuese posible. Esta vez Quinn no tuvo tiempo de aferrarse a su cuerpo trastabillando con una silla que descansaba a sus espaldas. Ambas respiraban con dificultad, mirándose la una a la otra, con los bordes de sus labios húmedos recuperando el aliento.

Quinn era peligrosa para cualquier parte de su cuerpo, para sus pensamientos, para su tacto, era peligrosa incluso con sus palabras, ni hablar para su libido que creía dormido y oxidado.

— Rach, cariño… Regrese. Esta vez es para siempre.

— Genial, ahora mismo convocare a una conferencia de prensa para avisar a los medios.

Quinn sonrió negando con su cabeza — No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora lo mucho que extrañaba tu irrespetuosa boca hasta que pude darle una probada nuevamente. Debería de darte un correctivo para volver al respeto de antes.

Rachel acomodo su cabello antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta — Pues quédate con las ganas porque no habrá una próxima vez entre nosotras. — Indico con su mano el camino que debía seguir Quinn para abandonar la oficina.

La ex rubia no demoro en tomar su bastón y caminar hasta la puerta deteniéndose a su lado. Extendió su mano y paso el pulgar por el labio inferior de Rachel, apeteciéndole una segunda ronda allí mismo — Nunca me quedo con las ganas — Dio un golpe contra el suelo con su bastón provocando un saltito en Rachel — Que tenga buen día, señorita Fabray.

Rachel gruñendo por lo bajo sacudió las paredes de su oficina tras el portazo que dio, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta nuevamente, donde minutos antes Quinn había devorado su boca.

_Maldita seas Quinn Fabray._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _**

_¿Qué pasa con los reviews? =(_

* * *

Capítulo III

Había más de una docena de flores y cajas de bombones finos sobre el escritorio de su oficina cuando llego a la mañana siguiente a su escuela de artes. Rachel sabía que eran para ella tan pronto como estuvieron frente a sus ojos, nadie más usaba su oficina, y en su cabeza se formo la sola idea de saber quién era la destinataria. No necesitaba leer el sobre que descansaba sobre uno de los ramos.

El mejor arreglo floral era un bulto enorme de rosas rojas sobresaliendo de ellas una flor llamada cala –la cual llamo su atención- cayendo en la cuenta que Quinn recordó su flor favorita después de tantos años. Rachel tenía rosas por todos lados, además de los jazmines. En su patio, en su sala y en el recibidor. Ahora mismo tenía unas pocas en su oficina en color amarillo. Rachel cerró sus puños mordiendo su labio inferior como si hacer aquello tranquilizara el hecho del sentimiento cursi que surgía nuevamente en su interior. No podía sucumbir frente a un arreglo floral y cajas de chocolates. No. Dejaría que se marchitaran y murieran en el lugar.

— Señorita Fabray, han llegado temprano. Son realmente hermosas — comentó Frances pasando a su lado para dejarle unas carpetas en el escritorio. — ¿Leerás la tarjeta?

— Quizá lo haga — No ahora mismo, pensó. Lo haría cuando estuviese sola con la valentía suficiente y en un mejor estado mental. Apartando sus sentimientos por Quinn a un lado.

— Pues, no lo hagas esperar. Ya quisiera que alguien estuviera detrás de mí con chocolates y flores.

— Bueno, si te van las mujeres puedo enviártela cuando quieras. — respondió Rachel dejando su abrigo colgado.

— Hmmm, no me van… pero si aparece alguien como Angelina Jolie no me haría la difícil.

Rachel se rió a carcajadas — De verdad que no entiendo que hay con Angelina Jolie, mucho menos con el muñeco que tiene como esposo. No puedo negarte que tuvieron su gran momento en Sr. Y Sra. Smith, pero actualmente hablando ambos vienen con combo grande, si me entiendes. Deben oler a vomito las 24hs del día.

Fraces no se hizo esperar largando otra carcajada — Con una ducha se quita y créeme que si se presenta en tu cama no serias capaz de patearlo fuera de tu cama por tener un poco de papilla encima. Y creo que tú no puedes hablar mucho al respecto, tienes tres niños detrás de tus talones tironeando de tu blusa.

Rachel puso en blanco sus ojos — Los suyos, los míos y los nuestros. Me suena a película. Paso.

— ¿Has cerrado la fabrica?

— He cerrado mis piernas, Fran. — Ambas rieron — No me mires con esa cara. Ahora mismo quiero dedicarme a esto, mis clases y mis hijos. Mientras más trabaje, menos tiempo tendré para ponerme a pensar y deprimirme.

— Creo que ya has tenido bastante tiempo para pensar ¿no? — Frances se cruzó de brazos frente a su escritorio, donde la morena ya permanecía sentada en su asiento — Necesitas tener una vida aparte de esto y tus hijos. Ellos están creciendo y luego se irán. — Dio unos golpecitos sobre las carpetas antes de irse. — Y abre la tarjeta de una vez — dijo sobre su hombro.

Rachel estiro su mano para desenganchar el sobre del papel que envolvía las flores. No quería abrirlo, sin embargo el sobre bailaba entre sus dedos. No quería abrirlo. No. Sabía que ese papel contenía palabras ingeniosas, le endulzaría los sentidos y derribaría su fachada protectora. Quinn era buena cuando con sus palabras y más con sus acciones cuando quería algo.

Mentiría si dijese que la noche anterior logro pegar un ojo. Charlie seguía un poco delicado y Quinn no ayudaba de mucho en su mente. La conversación que había mantenido con ella fuera de sus clases me mantuvo en su mente repasando una por una sus palabras, tomándose especial tiempo en sus disculpas y su afirmación que esta vez se quedaría para siempre.

¿Por qué creerle ahora?

Y si hablamos de pensamientos, el beso no podía ser menos. Miro hacia su derecha, si la puerta pudiese hablar ahora mismo estaría avergonzando a Rachel en público o directamente no podría ni mirarla. Quinn era una maldita experta en asuntos de labios y besos. Debería haber un beso con su nombre, como el beso francés.

_¡Maldita seas, Quinn Fabray!_

Las horas pasaron así como también las reuniones con algunos padres y las clases donde ella presenciaba, como las de canto. Pero la hora de cerrar llego, así como también volver a su oficina y recibir la burla por parte del ramo de flores que seguía esperando por ella. Juntó fuerzas y valor para caminar correctamente los más de cinco pasos que la separaban de su cajón, lo abrió y volvió a sentir la suavidad de un conocido sobre.

**_Rosas rojas  
cliché lo sé, pero representan a la perfección  
mi pasión, amor y deseo por ti.  
Una cala ¿Por qué?  
Quiero transmitirte seguridad y confianza.  
Quiero que vuelvas a mí, que confíes. _**

**_Quiero tenerte, Barbra Fabray. Solo para mí.  
Locas ganas de verte. _**

**_L. Fabray._**

Aun recordaba como las cosas entre ellas habían sido a los tirones. Un tire y afloja constante. Lejos de su mente donde la ira y el dolor habitaban, estaba el musculo que late con fuerza cada vez que la ve o simplemente escucha su nombre. Hubo, hay y siempre va haber un sentimiento persistente de que ella es su amor inconcluso. Un hilo rojo invisible la une a ella de por vida.

Unos días antes de que todo sucediera Quinn había confesado su gran pasado, dejando sus fantasmas atrás y permitiendo que Rachel pudiera entrar en su corazón. De todas formas, la morena podía palpar la distancia que Quinn ponía entre ambas, como si ella siempre hubiese sabido su final.

Luego de salir de la cárcel, donde su vida volvió un poco a la normalidad, comenzó a recibir llamadas de un número desconocido. Cada noche antes de dormirse escuchaba solo silencio del otro lado de la línea con una suave respiración. Rachel se había convencido que todo aquello era un forma de Julia para infundirle miedo, pero ahora, pensándolo bien… ¿Qué tal si Quinn estuvo todo ese tiempo cerca de ella? Cerró sus ojos volviendo a tomar asiento en su silla de escritorio. Ahora sabia con seguridad que era ella, pero no quería enredarse con muchas películas melodramáticas. Más adelante lo averiguaría.

Ahora el interés de Rachel era otro. Su duda era si realmente podía volver a confiar en Quinn Fabray sin salir lastimada nuevamente.

* * *

Quinn miró su móvil por más de diez veces en menos de un minuto, volviendo apretar la pantalla cuando esta se apagaba para asegurarse que ningún mensaje de Rachel se escaparía por debajo de sus narices.

Cero mensajes, cero llamadas.

Ella ya debería de haber recibido sus presentes ¿Qué sucedía entonces? Vamos, no pensaba que se le haría fácil conseguir el perdón pero Rachel se lo estaba haciendo aun mas cuesta arriba, y ella tenía una cojera, sin lugar a dudas transpiraría la gota gorda.

— ¡Auch! ¡Mierda! — Gritó perdiendo su paciencia — ¡Ten cuidado con mi espalda, maldito inútil! — gruñó volviendo a sentir las manos de aquel pobre muchacho que retomaba los masajes llevándose la peor parte de su mañana.

— Quinn, espero que estés de humor para recibir no muy buenas noticias. — Saludó su mano derecha un hombre entrando en la habitación.

Había conocido a Simmons mientras buscaba la forma de salir de sus negocios turbulentos sin necesidad de que su cabeza ruede por el suelo. Cuando Simmons planeaba abrirse camino de su sociedad de abogados, Quinn decidió contratarlo y mantenerlo dentro de su círculo de confianza siempre y cuando cuidara de su espalda y le salvara el culo.

Ambos se llevaron bien instantáneamente, terminaron compartiendo más de una noche juntos buscando el punto débil en sus enemigos y conversando hasta alta horas de la noche. Quinn le había comentado durante largas noches cuanto echaba de menos Lima o donde sea que Rachel se encontraba. Cuando Simmons levantó su móvil aquella madrugada para informarle que Rachel dejaba finalmente la cárcel creyó que el momento era correcto para que dejara aquella isla paradisiaca detrás y mudarse a la gran manzana. Hoy, no se había arrepentido de la decisión.

Pero tampoco podía dejar de lado el hecho de que Rachel la quería lejos. No había sido su decisión dejarla o hacerle creer que había muerto, pero a veces la vida aleja tus opciones. A Quinn su vida le recordaba constantemente que no debía de ponerse demasiado cómoda porque en cualquier minuto el piso podía temblar debajo de tus pies dejándote caer de espaldas arrebatándote todo el aire de los pulmones.

El alivio que sintió cuando oyó que Rachel salía en libertad fue tanto como cuando la volvió a ver junto a su pequeña –ya no tanto- hija. Tenía su propia escuela de artes y estudiaba para perfeccionarse aun más. Solo basto con levantar su móvil y hacer un par de llamadas para obtener la información que necesitaba, pero había algunas personas que aun hacían ruido en la mente de Quinn por dos razones. No las conocía y presentaban amenaza para ella.

Rachel era buena en lo suyo pero aun mejor levantando paredes alrededor de su corazón, pero, encontraría la manera de escalarlas como lo hizo tiempo atrás también. Si habían dos cosas que caracterizaban a Quinn eran resistencia y poder.

— ¿Qué tan malas pueden ser? — preguntó Quinn haciendo una mueca al levantarse de la camilla luego de hacerle una seña al muchacho para que se retirara pidiendo privacidad.

— ¿Cómo esta esa espalda? — Preguntó Simmons colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

— Sensible pero puedo soportarlo — había seguido las instrucciones de los médicos al pie de la letra y tomaba su medicación pero con el correr de los días el dolor no tenía planes de ceder.

— Deberías de seguir con el tema del reposo. Nada de esto te hará bien, Quinn.

Era agradable que después de tantos años conociéndola Simmons insistiera con sus sentimentalismos, pero Quinn sentía que era innecesario.

— No duele, ¿de acuerdo? De verdad. Mientras mi amigo me acompañe — tomó su bastón — no tendré problemas.

— Solo puedo decirte que estoy contento de volver a verte con vida.

Quinn se encogió de hombros — Los accidentes pasan. Y eso es lo que fue, un maldito accidente que se salió de mis manos. Rachel estaba en el sitio incorrecto. No estaba en mis planes y aun me maldigo por eso, pero era de esperarse con ella. Lo sabes. ¿Cuántas veces me ha hecho caso? Nunca. Solo agradezco que el muerto sea Weston.

Simmons hizo una mueca — Lo sé, pero pudimos haber evitado tu accidente.

— Si, yo también lo pienso, créeme. Pero el dolor de que algo le pasara a Rachel hubiese superado cualquier bala en mi espalda. Así que déjalo pasar.

— De acuerdo, está olvidado. Pero si comienza a resultarte insoportable o necesitas un descanso, tómalo. Aun que… — negó con su cabeza — jamás nos lo dirás.

— No prometo nada.

— Entonces ¿Pudiste ver a Rachel?

Si había algo de lo que Quinn estaba agradecida era de haber tenido la valentía y cubrir a Rachel con su propio cuerpo. Eso y el amor inmensurable por ella.  
Comenzar rehabilitación y superarse día a día físicamente lo agradeció a la hora de tener que enfrentarse a Rachel luego de cinco años. Su reacción había sido lo que había esperado con ansiedad, a lo mejor no fue tan malo después de todo considerando que no la había mandado al mundo de los muertos.

Quinn asintió a la pregunta de su abogado — No fue exactamente un momento para enmarcar.

— Espero que no hayas sido tan incrédula de esperar lo contrario.

— No, pero tuve en mi mente algunas escenas ridículas de cursilería barata de que a lo mejor habrían por lo menos algunas sonrisa de su parte, quizá una conversación racional luego del incomodo hola y la charla convencional.

— Simmons frunció su ceño — Pero ¿No te mando a la mierda, o si?

Quinn suspiro luego de sentarse en su sillón de cuero color ladrillo — Bueno, quizá sí. Es difícil estar segura con Rachel. Ella suele alejar a las personas cuando necesita protegerse, pero sé que es su mecanismo de defensa.

— Solía tener una de esas en casa.

— ¡No jodas! ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Ella finalmente se mudo?

— El fin de semana pasado. Ha sido lamentable y algo penoso de mi parte la despedida, pero era necesario supongo. Mi apartamento luce exactamente como si la bomba de Hiroshima hubiese caído ahí. La heladera de mi cocina está vacía.

Un pinchazo de dolor golpeó a Quinn. Ella solo solía cargarlo con sus problemas y su amigo ya tenía los propios. Lamentaba la situación que atravesaba pero ella, ella solo quería pasar por la etapa de compromiso y domesticidad. Discutiendo sobre quien se bebió lo ultimo del jugo o agua y no volvió a recargarlo en la heladera dejando solo el envase vacio, o quien atasco la bañera o fregadero por la caída de pelo. Peleando sobre qué película ver junto a sus hijos o sobre no usar el teléfono móvil en la mesa. Pero más que nada, despertando con un cálido y suave cuerpo a su lado, con su cabello café desparramado por la almohada. Ahora solo tenía que hacer un maldito buen trabajo para convencer a la otra parte.

— No creo que Rachel quiera volver conmigo. La herí muy fuerte — dijo Quinn luego de un silencio necesario entre ellos.

— ¿Le dijiste lo que paso durante todos estos años?

— Todavía no. Ni siquiera me ha dado la maldita oportunidad de abrir la boca. Necesito arreglar las cosas entre nosotras primero, ver si aún queda un poco de amor por mí en ella, una mínima luz de esperanza. Intento recordarle las partes buenas de nuestra relación teniendo en cuenta que fueron pocas por mi pasada vida antes de fingir mi muerte y echar mis sucios problemas dentro de su vida.

Quinn le debía la verdad Rachel, pero primero quería saber si las cosas dentro de ella seguían mínimamente intactas, si aun se preocupaba por ella tanto como lo hacía Quinn antes de contarle todo. No quería que la lastima o hechos pasados corrompieran sus sentimientos. Si tenía alguna oportunidad de tenerla de vuelta, Quinn quería que sus emociones fueran genuinas.

— Entonces, ¿Qué tienes pensando hacer ahora? ¿Tienes algo en mente? — le preguntó Simmons.

— No me cansare de molestarla hasta que se rinda. Me funciono hace cinco años, tiene que funcionarme ahora.

— Me parece buena idea. Mantente cerca de Rachel siguiendo sus pasos si quieres que siga con vida. Asegúrate de que su nariz permanezca lejos de la mierda ajena.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

**_¿Cómo creen que va la historia? ¿Les gusta? Solo espero no estarlos aburriendo luego de haber esperado por una segunda parte. _**

**_Respecto a la aparición de los personajes, están todos. No se preocupen… después no van a querer que hayan aparecido.. muaajaja.. _**

**_Besos y disfruten su día-noche donde sea que estén! _**

* * *

Capítulo IV

Quinn iba a molestar a Rachel hasta cansancio. Jodidamente iba a ser su pesadilla hasta que ella misma cediera antes sus encantos insoportables.

Quinn tenía en claro que de ahora en más su trabajo era convencer a Rachel dejando sus negocios aplazados. En su cabeza solo existía la idea de terminar con su paciencia, derribando sus murallas para que accediera a verla. Primero habían sido chocolates junto a un ramo de flores en su oficina, ahora era en cualquier sitio.

Exactamente eran las siete de la mañana, y era precisamente la hora en que abandonaba su camioneta Range Rover dejando atrás una rosa roja en el asiento del copiloto pensando que podía lidiar con una maldita rosa olvidada, aun dándole vueltas a la idea de cómo había llegado hasta el interior. Intento atravesar las puertas de su clase y buscar un asiento donde poder acomodar sus cosas para comenzar con su clase de actuación, pero más de una mirada posada en ella la hizo detenerse en su lugar, bajo el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Buen día? — Saludó dudosa — ¿He llegado muy tarde? — miró su reloj, pero el solo marcaba las 7:02am. ¿Qué diablos sucedía entonces?

Tres mujeres la abordaron viniéndosele encima sin darle tiempo siquiera a pestañar. Las tres le hicieron entrega de una rosa roja cada una.

Rachel no entendía como podía sentirse halaga y al mismo tiempo aterrorizada por los continuos regalos recibidos en tan corto tiempo. Sumándole el murmullo constante que se estaba formando a su alrededor por parte de sus compañeros de clase. Se había corrido la voz con bastante rapidez sobre su supuesta pretendiente, gracias al trío que ahora sostenía una rosa en su mano frente a sus narices.

— ¿Eres gay? — preguntó una de las chicas, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose exageradamente intentando machacar el chicle que tenía en su boca.

Rachel la miró sin poder creérselo aun, peleando contra el impulso de preguntar si esa mañana se había caído de la cama o su cabeza había sufrido algún golpe. Una de sus compañeras se atrevió hacer lo que ella no podía, le dio un leve codazo en su brazo para hacerla callar.

Estiró su brazo para tomar las rosas e intentar caminar hasta el banco más cercano, pero nuevamente una voz volvió a interrumpirla indicándole que un asiento esperaba por ella en una de las últimas filas. Frunció su ceño ya que allí no tenía obligación de sentarse en un lugar asignado pero solo basto con levantar un poco mas su vista y ver que, cuatro filas más atrás –o adelante desde donde ella estaba posicionada- descansaba una nueva rosa con un pequeño papel colgando de ella.

Tan pronto como camino hasta el dichoso banco, arranco el papel y dejo las antiguas rosas con la nueva y solitaria sobre la mesa. Investigo el papel que solo tenía un número en el. Tan pronto como dejo caer su bolso en la silla salió con su móvil. Todavía tenía más de quince llamadas perdidas en su pantalla con cinco mensajes de voz, no necesitaba el número de Quinn en la dichosa tarjeta.

Sonó solo una vez antes de darse cuenta que jamás estaría despierta a esa hora. Probablemente aun seguía en el quinto sueño, en la novena nube o ni siquiera…

— ¿Ya quieres saltar a mis brazos? ¿Te he convencido? — preguntó con una pisca de humor en su tono de voz. Había bastante ruido a su alrededor considerando nuevamente la hora, pero fue cuestión de segundos para escuchar como todo se calmaba tras el clic de una puerta cerrarse.

— No me resulta para nada gracioso todo esto que estás haciendo Quinn. Ya deja de mandarme flores, no tengo cara de florería o de querer tener un jardín en mi casa, lugar de trabajo y donde tomo mis clases. Debes parar con eso y con las llamadas.

— Hazme parar. Sabes que seguiré tu culo donde sea que vayas, lo hice antes podre hacerlo ahora. O puedes dejar de alejarme y coordinar un encuentro conmigo en tu tiempo libre. Un café, una cena o quizás un encuentro en el ring.

— ¿En el ring? ¿De qué hablas?

— Estoy segura que tienes bastantes ganas de molerme a palos y se lo bien que se te da esa maña.

Rachel no soporto la carcajada aferrada a su garganta, por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo en las sombras y de que Quinn había desaparecido de su vida, volvió a reír — Si las tengo.

— Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando exactamente? — Preguntó alegre, algo que Rachel jamás había escuchado en el tono de Quinn — Pondré mi precioso rostro a tu merced cuando gustes.

La mente de Rachel no pudo evitar que su mente tome el camino sucio de la imaginación — La violencia no es lo mío — Dijo mintiendo en su afirmación, temblándole un poco la voz. Quinn lo dejo pasar. Pero fue inevitable que su mente no la imaginara a Quinn a su merced completamente. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se había echado un polvo. Desde que Quinn murió.

— Claro, no podrías matar ni a una mosca.

— Exacto. — respondió sintiendo como un agujero en su estomago crecía.

Rachel luego de entrar en la cárcel forjo aun mas su personalidad dejando al ama de casa fuera. No era un lugar para débiles. Luego de aceptar el acuerdo con Kid, debió hacerse cargo de sus amigas teniéndolas bajo su responsabilidad. No pudo evitar cruzarse en el camino de Julia comenzando un tira y afloja dentro de la cárcel. Cansada de dormir con un ojo abierto cada noche por miedo a morir, decidió mostrar poder de la peor manera. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Fue un antes y un después dentro de ese asqueroso lugar.

— ¿Rachel? ¿Sigues ahí?

— Aquí.

— ¿Ya no quieres ver un musical o ir a cenar?

Rachel decidió seguir siendo clara con ella. Seguramente si se comportaba así, obligaría a Quinn a corresponderle con la verdad. — Ya no, la verdad. Ya nada es igual, Quinn. No lo fuerces.

— Afloja un poco, Rachel… — A pesar de no poder ver su rostro pudo imaginar como Quinn cerraba sus ojos pasándose la mano reiteradas veces por el corto pelo. Quizá con suerte, Quinn se cansaría de rogar. Ella no estaba hecha de ese palo, sino mas bien del "lo quiero, lo tengo". — Solo necesito que me des la oportunidad de explicarme, de cuento siento todo esto y lo que paso. Prometo compensar todo.

— Debo volver a clases — respondió casi debilitada pero con el orgullo en alto — Solo llame para pedirte que pares con el tema de las rosas. Es un lindo gesto de tu parte pero debes parar. Rosa el límite del acoso.

Suspiró en el auricular — No me estoy rindiendo, pequeña. No lo hare.

Paro su caminara en el medio del pasillo tras oír como Quinn volvía a llamarla luego de tantos años con aquel peculiar apodo. La piel aun se le erizaba como en esos tiempos. Su corazón latía alocadamente en su garganta — Sé con quién estoy lidiando.

— Entonces ¿Te juntaras conmigo? — Cerró su boca y espero unos segundos para añadir rápidamente — Por favor.

Rachel largo lentamente el aire que se agolpaba en sus pulmones, ansiosos por salir sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban aguarse. — Déjame pensarlo.

— Esta bien. Te esperare. Ten un bien día, pequeña.

— Tú también.

Rachel presiono la tecla roja luego de mantener el móvil en su oreja. Quinn no había cortado, aun podía oír su respiración del otro lado de la línea, pero de solo sentir que Quinn podía leer sus pensamientos a través de un suspiro corto la llamada. Dejó caer el móvil en el fondo de su bolsillo sintiéndose casi tan perdida e impaciente como el día en que creyó ver a Quinn morir. ¿Podía lidiar con esto, dejarla volver a su vida? ¿Quería arriesgarse nuevamente luego de lo mal que la había pasado? ¿Estaba siendo demasiado cortante con ella? ¿Y con ella misma, no estaba siendo un poco dura? Después de todo, pensándolo bien, podría hacerlo funcionar, incluso ayudarse mutuamente a salir de las sombras que la acorralaban. Pero la confianza era algo que Rachel daba una sola vez, le resultaba difícil volver a reconstruir todo luego de desmoronarse a pedazos.

Cuando Rachel llego a las puertas de su clase que ya había dado comienzo, se dio cuenta que había cometido otro grave error cuando se trata de Quinn y su muralla para mantenerla lejos. Ella ahora había obtenido su "lo pensare" en el medio de su tire y afloja.

_¡Demonios!_

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que hablo por última vez con Rachel, y se estaba poniendo cada vez más ansiosa. Cuatro asquerosos días donde solo pudo verla a la distancia, siguiendo sus pasos como una demente psicópata. Pero teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de Quinn Fabray, aquello era bastante nuevo en ella. Podría tirar todo al demonio y acosar a Rachel Berry desde cerca pero se reservo las ganas para más adelante, por si la morena no cedía. Pero también sabía que cuanto más tiempo dejara pasar entre ellas, mayor seria el esfuerzo que debería de hacer para volver a tenerla, corriendo el riesgo de perder su lucha por recuperarla.

Se había contenido los días anteriores de regalarle docenas de flores o llamarla a todas horas porque no quería presionar demasiado de la suerte que estaba teniendo con Rachel. La voz de la morena aun sonaba en sus oídos, en su mente reconociendo rápidamente la tristeza en su tono de voz. La última cosa que quería Quinn era herirla aun más. Lo que la llevo a idear un plan, casi uno de los últimos para tratar de verla frente a frente. Rachel podía ser astuta poniendo una solida muralla frente a ella para auto-protegerse, mucho más cuando Quinn rondaba cerca, pero todavía podía sentir la electricidad chispeante, la atracción física. El beso que le había arrebatado en su oficina era la fiel prueba de que todavía tenían esa conexión, que seguía intacto.

Su idea de seguir insistiendo era astuta teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de su Rachel, porque era suya de eso no había lugar a dudas. Podía ser la llave a su reconciliación o el infierno de su separación definitiva, pero aun así Quinn decidió seguir intentándolo. Sin rendirse, sin darle lugar a que dudara de su presencia pero si dándole el espacio y tiempo necesario si ella lo necesitaba. Si Rachel decidía no darle una nueva oportunidad la mataría –valga la redundancia- ahora que la había visto luego de cinco años tan cerca, la había tocado, probado sus labios… lo haría si Rachel así lo quería. Si decidía que no la quería de vuelta en su vida, tendría que lidiar con esa mierda de alguna manera.

Volviendo a tomar su móvil luego de cortar una llamada de negocios, tecleo un mensaje rápido. Si oía su voz moriría en el intento de cederle su espacio.

**¿Hoy te toca trabajar? – Q.**

Sintió como había pasado más de una hora hasta que un mensaje de vuelta sonara en su móvil. Tenía miedo de que Rachel respondiera que si, sabiendo de ante mano sus horarios. Hoy tenia día libre.

**No. ¿Por qué? – R.**

Bueno, al menos no había cortado la continuación de los mensajes dándole el pie para responderle. Rachel no le mintió.

**Creo que necesito de tu ayuda. Mi espalda. – Q.**

**¿Qué hay de tu hermano o tus asistentes? – R.**

**No están, pero déjalo. Siento molestar. Adiós. – Q.**

Volvió a esperar el mensaje de Rachel pero parecía que mil agujas pinchaban su paciencia amenazando con explotarla. Deseaba febrilmente que Rachel estuviese tecleando un mensaje tras haber trabajado su culpa. Aun la conocía, y la Rachel que tanto había asegurado que había muerto en ese depósito sabia que aun se escondía dentro de ella, ahogándola cuando se trataba de Quinn para no sucumbir. Se sentía basura por preocuparla, manipularla y aprovecharse sentimentalmente, pero el fin siempre justifica los medios.

**Dame tu dirección. – R.**

Sentía que al fin las trompetas de victoria se escuchaban a la lejanía, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que Rachel pidiera su dirección para darle lo que se merecía en persona finalmente, o quizá estaba realmente preocupada y dispuesta a ayudarla. Definitivamente quería optar por la segunda opción. Fuese lo que fuese que pasaba por la mente de la morena, tuvo la oportunidad de tenerla cerca y no perdió su tiempo enviándole rápidamente su dirección.

**Avísale a tu portero que iré así me abre. Quédate donde estas. En quince minutos estaré allí. – R.**

Quinn cojeo con estilo por todo su piso, limpiando, ocultando la ropa femenina que no le pertenecía a ella misma para no despertar aun más el enojo en Rachel, y por ultimo colocando una buena botella de vino en la heladera para enfriarla antes de su llegada. Gracias a dios había tenido la brillante idea de darse una ducha antes de comenzar con la ida y vuelta de mensajes.

El timbre sonó e hizo la señal de la cruz mirando fugazmente hacia el techo enviando una rápida plegaria como si aquello fuese a funcionar con ella. Podía sentir el calor en sus pies perteneciente del infierno.

Abrió la puerta. Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de par en par adentrándose en el apartamento para cerrar rápidamente la puerta detrás de ella dejando al portero en estado de shock. — ¿Siempre sueles recibir a tus visitas en estas pintas? El portero te vio hasta el hígado desde allí — espeto algo molesta pero encendida. Quinn solo permanecía parada con su bastón y una larga camisa celeste claro con finas rayas blancas junto a sus bragas — ¿No se supone que necesitabas ayuda? Yo aquí te veo bastante bien. — dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarra sin querer ver más que los ojos de Quinn, si su mirada bajaba mínimamente hasta su cuello ya perdería la noción del tiempo y el concepto de espacio.

— Nadie tiene la llave de mi puerta, debía abrirte para que entraras — Extendió su mano y en un tacto casi inexistente tomo la muñeca de Rachel provocando que siguiera sus intentos de pasos. — Te mentí sobre mi espalda.

Los ojos de Rachel se entrecerraron apretando su mandíbula — Puedo verlo. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

— Bueno, solo quería una excusa para volverte a ver.

Verla en persona, porque cada noche Rachel Barbra Berry invadía sus sueños, con su cabello con ondas suaves y grandes tapando lugares estratégicos de su desnudo cuerpo. Su olor adentrándose en sus fosas nasales, aquel maldito olor que la había seguido por cinco años. Aquel olor que la había engatusado en su primer día de Bora Bora. Deseaba besar cada pedacito de su piel y volver a jugar con el aro que tan loca la ponía en su ombligo.

Los jeans que la morena llevaba no hacían más que marcar su nueva tendencia de dejar los vestidos en el pasado, marcando su nuevo cuerpo delgado y algo olvidado. Rachel no estaba comiendo bien, podía notarlo. Necesitaba de alguien que la ayudase a cuidarse, que se asegurara que llevaba un bocado a su boca en cada comida al menos una vez al día. Ella quería ser esa persona que cuidara de Rachel, si llegaba con vida luego de este encuentro.

Pero por la mirada de Rachel, al parecer sus minutos estaban contados.


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Motherhood ha sido borrada por el hecho de no haberla terminado. Cuando lo haga, volveré a subirla. Lo siento por quienes la seguían. **

**Para los que están perdidos, les recomiendo que hagan memoria porque YA comenzaron a pasar cosas claves. Regrese para volverlos locos de nuevo con los secretos… disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo V

Una parte de mi quería matar a Quinn, hacerla rogar desde lo profundo de sus entrañas que parara y me pidiera perdón por haberme engañado, solo tenía que extender mi mano, alcanzar su cuello y envolver mis dedos en el hasta asfixiarla, pero de tan solo recordar esa acción me provoco un escalofrío en mi cuerpo.

La otra gran parte de mí, que por desgracia era la encargada de recrear mis fabulosas fantasías con ella, quería tocarla, acunarla en mis brazos mas allá de que fui yo siempre la débil de las dos. Me bastaron segundos para que mi corazón saltara a mi garganta luego de leer su mensaje, comenzando a crear situación donde Quinn siempre estaba en peligro.

No podía concentrarme en las palabras que salían de la boca de Quinn considerando que aun espera de pie a que tome asiento a su lado, junto a la camisa que tapa lo justo pero no lo necesario. Sus pechos estaban libres debajo de su camisa, y los músculos de sus brazos se habían puestos más robustos con el correr del tiempo. Su suave piel pálida, tersa y frágil. Esos benditos tres botones que se mantenían desprendidos mostrándome parte del inicio del valle entre sus pechos pero no el resto del recorrido. Sus pechos… maldición, sus pechos en mi… ¡Mierda! ¿Es realmente lo que ven mis ojos?

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta y detener mis acciones, ya había llegado a su lado como si una especie de soga invisible me empujara sobre su cuerpo. Conocía sobre piercings, había tenido uno en mi ombligo, tiempo pasado, pero que Quinn llevara uno de ellos jamás en mi puta vida podría imaginarlo. Pero olvido que con Quinn nada está asegurado.

Deseaba tocarlo. Sentirlo entre mis dedos.

Ni siquiera la mire a los ojos, estire mi mano como lo hice en mis pensamientos anteriores pero esta vez hacia su pecho, teniendo contacto con mis dedos el pequeño aro de acero quirúrgico que se ocultaba debajo de su camisa. Pude ver con mis ojos como su pecho se inflo y detuve su respirar. No alejo mi mano, mucho menos su cuerpo lejos de mí, de lo contrario, se acerco aun mas, manteniendo el agarre con su pecho apretándose aun mas por su empuje. No reprimí mis ganas de darle un tirón y escuchar su gemido.

Quinn suspiró luego de gemir y sus manos olvidaron el bastón para capturar mis caderas, acomodando su pelvis junto a la mía. Cuanto más tironeaba de su aro, mas aferraba sus dedos en mi cintura al borde de lastimarme pero sintiendo el placer en ello.

Admito que me excita poner a Quinn de esta forma, haciéndola perder la noción y cordura que tanto la adorna.

— ¿Cuándo te perforaste tu…? — Me lamí los labios intentando calmar mi excitación pero despertando aun más la libido de Quinn.

— ¿Mi pezón? — Sonrió dándome un nuevo empujón con su pelvis. — Una noche de ebriedad cuando tu ausencia se me hizo insoportable.

Seguí dándole pequeños tirones, sabía que tan excitada podía ponerte algo así. — Puedes sacarlo si así lo quieres. El agujero se cerrara.

— ¿Tú quieres que me lo quite? — me pregunta clavando sus ojos en los míos. Más verdes que nunca. Solo me mordí mi labio inferior — Me recuerda a ti. No es algo de lo que me arrepienta en mi vida.

Volví a darle otro tirón disfrutando de ver su rostro torturado — ¿Sabías que la mujer logra excitarse mucho con todo este tema? — Pregunté — Hay un nervio en el pezón que va directo a tu parte íntima. ¿Eres consciente de eso? — La sacudí con un nuevo tirón.

Mis oídos volvieron a escuchar nuevamente la risa de Quinn. Risa que había escuchado en ocasiones claves. Cada vez que terminábamos de hacer el amor y mis palabras le parecían graciosas, o cuando disfrutamos los días en el campamento. La verdadera Quinn.

— Lo soy ahora. No tienes idea lo mojada que estoy pero, también tiene mucho que ver quien me acompaña.

Tome el impulso de dejar la camisa de lado y meter mi mano para hacer contacto con su piel. Sentía que la impaciencia comenzaba a correr detrás de mí, pasándome por al lado tomando una enorme ventaja. Mis dedos ardían, su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente junto a mi respiración agitada. Quinn gimió al sentir mis labios cerrándose alrededor de su pecho. ¡Santa mierda! Ya había olvidado su sabor. Su delicioso sabor en mi boca. Me sentía osada y una asquerosa zorra, pero pavoneándome en mi nuevo rol que Quinn despertaba. Rodee el pequeño aro con mi boca, tomándolo con mis dientes. Chupe con fuerzas.

Sentí rápidamente la mano de Quinn en mi pelo, haciendo el intento de alejarme pero apretando mucho más su cuerpo contra el mío. — ¡Joder! Oh, mierda Rachel. Me estas matando aquí.

Sentí como una de sus manos abandonaba mi cintura para colarse entre medio de nuestros cuerpos y alojarse por debajo de su abdomen. Jadeo ella y luego la seguí yo al darme cuenta que había comenzado a tocarse. Succione aun más su pezón acabando con la poca cordura que alojaba en su mente, provocando que mi cuerpo girara en el lugar para luego estrellarse en el alargado sillón de cuero. Su cuerpo apretando el mío y uno de sus brazos agarrando mis dos muñecas sosteniéndolas sobre mi cabeza.

Su boca desesperada cubrió la mía, al fin volvía a sentirla conmigo. Gemí, no pude soportarlo mas, gemí dentro de su boca por su dominación nuevamente en el asunto de los besos. Besaba como las diosas, por dios, nunca nadie me había besado como ella lo hacía. Como si no pudiera tener suficiente de mi sabor en su boca. Suave pero contundente, dejándome saber que tenía hambre de mi. Reclamaba mi boca y yo la suya. Mientras tanto podía sentir como su mano libre comenzaba a amigarse con los botones de mi blusa para desprenderlos uno por uno. El aire me golpeo duramente al no tener brassier golpeando nuevamente la libido de Quinn quien ya no se resistía más. Abandono mi cabeza para ocupar sus labios con mis pechos.

Sus movimientos eran urgentes y algo torpes considerando que tenía que lidiar con su espalda. Aflojo un poco mis muñecas y me permitió ayudarla, sin quitarle mucho protagonismo para no herir su orgullo, logro tenerme a su merced como mi madre me trajo al mundo.

Sus manos recorrieron mis muslos, quitándome la respiración. Se tomo su tiempo para recorrer mis piernas, pasar por mi trasero dejando un fuerte apretón para escuchar mi jadeo nuevamente, tironeando de mi cuerpo para acercarme más a ella que ya me esperaba predispuesta arrodillada en el piso. Su boca lista esperando a que mi pelvis se elevara inconscientemente. Quinn enterró su cara entre mis muslos, descaradamente acariciando mi intimidad. La oí murmurar palabras que no podía entender del todo por sentir los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos.

Me aferre a su nueva melena oscura para mantenerla cerca, abriendo un poco mas mis piernas para darle mejor acceso a lo que ella tan entusiasta se presentaba en explorar con su boca. Sentí como separo mis labios con sus dedos para luego hundir su lengua en mí. Volví a gemir, loca de placer inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás aferrando una de mis manos al cómodo sillón.

Quería sin lugar a dudas que Quinn me sacudiera de una manera más violenta y hambrienta, que fuera más rápida pero si mencionaba cualquier cosa de esas ella lo utilizaría para torturarme aun mas. No es como si no lo estuviera haciendo ahora, tomándose su tiempo, pero no le daría más motivos. Como si pudiera leer mi mente, un largo dedo se deslizo dentro de mí aliviando el dolor que comenzaba a sentir. Me apreté contra su dedo, haciéndola gemir yo a ella. Me miró, quitando su rostro de entre mis piernas, sonriéndome con su boca húmeda. Fue una escena épica, erótico mesclado con gracia, pero verla allí… resurgiendo de aquel lugar provocaba que se me doblaran las rodillas.

— No te imaginas cuanto extrañaba esto, pequeña.

Mi corazón se estrujo un poco al oír sus palabras pero se inflo como cuando recibí sus flores, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Quinn volvió a su posición sobre mi cuerpo y cubrió mi boca de nuevo. Con pequeños pero certeros movimientos comenzó a mecerse sobre mí, sin abandonar mis labios y su dedo dentro de mí. Con esta mujer podía llegar al climax con solo un beso. Admití a regañadientes que yo también había extrañado sus besos, sus caricias, su todo mientras me dedicaba a corresponderle el beso. Sintiendo como en mi interior todo volvía a encenderse… o despertar.

Quinn logro llevarme al orgasmo luego de unos minutos entrelazadas. Retiro su mano y libero mi boca para que lograra desalojar todo el aire convertido en gemido. Ahora era consciente de lo que había dicho entre besos. Ahora Quinn sabía lo que sentía, lo que provocaba en mí. Quizás y he tenido suerte en que no haya escuchado entremedio de tantos gemidos. Ahora mismo no era el momento de analizarlo. Más tarde. Quizás.

Quinn se acurruco contra mi cuerpo una vez que me tranquilice despojándome de los restos de orgasmo, pidiéndome en susurros que la acompañara hasta su habitación. Nos paramos, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros para apretujarme contra su cuerpo. La deje, porque me sentía bien allí y porque era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para usar su bastón frente a mis ojos. Me deje usar como apoyo, sabiendo de antemano que ella jamás me dejaría ayudarla si se lo pedía.

Su habitación permanecía con las ventanas cerradas, en un oscuro profundo. Su cama algo revuelta pero ordenada dentro de todo. De tan solo pensar que sus sabanas tenían su olor me estremecía.

— ¿Tienes frio? — me preguntó tras el escalofrío.

— No — sacudí mi cabeza apoyando mi espalda desnuda en su cama mientras veía como se despojaba de su camisa junto a su ropa interior.

— ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones?

_Lo ha hecho el orgasmo. _— No. — dije con voz ronca.

— ¿Por qué el silencio? Sabes que pagaría lo que sea por un pedazo de tus pensamientos. — sus ojos me sonrieron.

— En momentos como estos soy capaz de decir cualquier cosa sin pensar.

Ella tomo una de mis manos y beso uno por uno mis dedos luego de acostarse a mi lado — Lo sé.

_— _¿Lo sabes, Quinn?

— Si, Rachel. Lo sé. — Dejo mi mano para luego arrastrarse sobre mi cuerpo, fundiendo el suyo con el mío debajo de las sabanas — Lo sé todo. No he olvidado nada de ti.

_¡Oh, demonios! _Si quería desestabilizarme emocionalmente lo estaba logrando. Estaba derrumbando mi muralla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Comenzó a mecerse nuevamente lentamente, disfrutando del momento a pesar de su mueca de dolor. Aferro una de sus manos en mis costillas mientras que con la otra se hacía de soporte.

— Recuerdo tu sabor, tu olor y sonidos. La forma en que ladeas tu cabeza hacia un costado y frunces tu ceño cuando algo no te gusta. El tierno puchero que haces cuando lloras, y la necesidad que tienes de que todo esté bajo tu control, que todos prescindamos de ti. Como planificas tu día detalladamente para luego hacer la mitad de las cosas.

— Ya deje de ser así — Digo en un simple susurro. Estamos intimando más con palabras que físicamente. Aferro mis manos a su baja espalda, sintiendo con mis dedos aquella maldita cicatriz, teniendo la necesidad de curarla con mis labios. El solo hecho de que ella recordara esas pequeñas cosas removía todo en mi interior.

Su pelvis dio un seco pero fuerte empujón contra la mía dejándome sin aliento, como si le molestara mi acotación — Aun tengo latente el primer día que hicimos el amor. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Eh, Rachel? Puedo sentir lo nerviosa que estabas bajo mi cuerpo.

Gire mi rostro hacia un lado queriéndome escapar de sus dulces ojos que me pedían respuestas, pero Quinn no me dejaría salirme con la mía. Ella no aceptaría el hecho de que esa vieja Rachel había muerto. Tomó mi mandíbula con su mano deteniendo sus movimientos y me beso con fuerza. Como si quisiera despertar a esa Rachel de la cual ella se había enamorado. Quinn volvió a empujar bruscamente provocando que mis ojos se abrieran y conectaran con los suyos. Podía recordarlo todo. Lo bien que nuestros cuerpos encajaban y lo maravilloso que se sentía.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidar esto, pequeña? — Susurró sobre mis labios — ¿Cómo puedes olvidar todo esto?

No respondí porque mi cobardía no me dejaba. Quinn me había atrapado debajo de su cuerpo tomándome con dulzura y recuerdos. Todo llego tan de golpe que mis lágrimas escaparon solas. Ella llevaba la razón, y lo sabía. Tenía en su mente demostrarme que el tiempo no había cambiado nuestros sentimientos, que nada entre nosotras había muerto.

Quinn beso mis mejillas, lavando mis lágrimas con sus labios volviendo a mecerse sobre mí, conectándonos aun más.

— Hare que esa Rachel vuelva a mi — susurró en mi oído — Y si ha muerto, la traeré a la vida de vuelta conmigo.

* * *

Tuve que contenerme y luchar contra las ganas de saltar nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Rachel. Necesitaba controlar mi cuerpo para tomar las cosas con calma, pero ella recostada en mi cama no ayudaba con mi propósito. Dentro de mi pecho, mi corazón se hincha por saber que nada murió entre nosotras, y a la vez respira aliviado. Rachel puede estar molesta, enojada conmigo por lo que paso en el pasado y las decisiones que tuve que tomar pero ella quiere esto, me quiere a mi tanto como yo a ella, aunque no quiera admitírmelo.

Se febrilmente, puedo sentir la atracción que existe entre nosotras, física. Reconozco que mi mente actuó retorcidamente, pero lo importante fue que también estaba en lo correcto pensando que Rachel aun no estaba lista para desprenderse de mí, y yo me estaba aprovechando de ello. Rachel me desea tanto como yo a ella, es un hecho. Mientras pudiera recordarle eso constantemente directa o indirectamente, las cosas se acomodarían con el correr del tiempo.

Su suave piel bajo la palma de mi mano con su embriagante olor, escurriéndose como agua entre mis manos. Los suaves gemidos que escapan de su garganta. ¡Amo a esta mujer! Es mía de nuevo, y aunque dure solo estas pequeñas horas, lo disfrutare.

Empuje una vez más mis dedos dentro de ella, enterrándome profundamente dentro de ella, apretado y húmedo volviendo a sentir la oleada de un nuevo orgasmo. Retirándome poco a poco, viendo como su pecho sube y baja con violencia, y sus piernas nos paran de temblar, la arropo entro mis brazos luego de salir dentro de ella. Sus labios rojizos y magullados por los míos, estaban ligeramente abiertos jadeando intentando que sus pulmones volvieran a su normalidad.

Podía sentir como mi espalda había dejado de doler cuando ella estaba cerca. Sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda curando cualquier mal que alojaba en mi cuerpo. Sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, sintiendo como me preparaba para llegar al climax. Estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. No quería que esto acabase, no teniendo en mi mente que luego Rachel me volvería a dejar huyendo de mi cuando su mente la obligara a pensar con claridad. Quería que durara toda la noche, pero eso no iba a suceder. Con mi cuerpo a límite no pude resistirme al toque de Rachel, apretujando su boca con la mía cuando llegue a mi orgasmo.

— ¡Oh, por Dios Quinn!

Volvió a jadear en mi oído cuando mis jugos bañaron sus muslos. Equilibrando mi peso en mis brazos, sintiendo nuevamente pinchazos en mi columna, resistí a mis impulsos de volver hacerla mía. No sé que me sucede, pero no puedo parar. No puedo separarme de ella, ya no. Su piel sudorosa incluso olía mejor.

Suspire y levante mi cabeza entregándome al hecho que estaba a un pestañar de perderla de nuevo. Me esperaba cualquier reacción de su parte ahora que todo había acabado. Retire mi cuerpo besando lo mas que podía del suyo poniéndome boca arriba, con mi mirada perdida en el techo y mas allá de el buscando el impulso para soltarla y dejarla ir. Estire mi mano alcanzando las pequeñas toallitas húmedas que descansaban sobre mi mesa de noche.

Rápidamente tome dos limpiando los muslos de Rachel escuchando su gemido, para luego volver a voltearme y apagar la luz del velador. Cuando volví a mi lugar para ver el rostro de Rachel en mi cama, ella ya se había adelantado sentándose en el borde de mi cama, agachando su cuerpo para rebuscar parte de la ropa que le pertenecía cayendo en la cuenta que la había dejado en mi sala y ahora debía de pararse para caminar desnuda frente a mis ojos.

— ¿Te apetece comer algo? — Aproveche su momento de duda a mi favor. — Puedo pedir que nos traigan comida o preparar algo con lo poco que tengo en mi nevera. No me tomara mucho tiempo, lo juro. — digo volviendo a enganchar mis piernas a su alrededor, sentándome pegada a su espalda.

— Tengo que volver a casa. Mis hijos están solos. — Intentó separarse pero mi brazo se aferro a su abdomen impidiendo su plan de fuga. Ella me mentía, sabía que en su mente se desplegaban millones de excusas para utilizar conmigo, fallando al elegir la más patética. Rachel Berry jamás dejaría a sus hijos sin supervisión y yo contaba con la carta de saber que Santana y Brittany estaban parando en su casa. Me dolía el hecho de aun no poder disfrutar de Charlotte libremente. Me dolía el "mis" saliendo de sus labios en lugar de usar "nuestros" cuando se refería a los niños.

Suspire y me entregue al hecho de que ella no quiere pasar más tiempo de caridad conmigo. Oculte mi decepción y me separe de su cuerpo de un brinco, sintiendo dolor en mi cuerpo pero aun más en mi corazón. — Te traeré la ropa. Puedes cambiarte en el baño.

Ella ni siquiera me respondió y creía morir mas en cada paso que me alejaba de ella. — ¿Sigues molesta por mi mentira para traerte aquí?

— Quinn, no tengo derecho a estar molesta contigo luego de lo que acabamos de hacer. — Saltó dentro de sus bragas seguido por su jean — Por lo menos encontraste una excusa más creíble que la mía. Aun seguimos en medio de mentiras, pero espero que estés haciendo algunos cambios para progresar en ser más honesta.

— ¿Tú lo eres? — Abrocha su corpiño sin prestarme atención — Rachel ¿Tú lo eres conmigo? — Vuelvo a insistir pero ni siquiera se repara en mirarme — ¿Qué fue lo que tuvimos hace unos momentos? ¿Qué… — me interrumpe.

— Sexo.

_Ouch. _Me asombra su frialdad. — Está bien. Solo sexo. Lo entiendo. — asiento con mi cabeza luego de prender las luces. Yo sigo desnuda para su tortura. Me siento a su lado sin rozarle el cuerpo — Dime una cosa — Detuvo la acción de ponerse su calzado, manteniendo la vista en sus pies, con su cuerpo medio agachado. — ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con esto?

— No sé de que hablas. — volvió al propósito de ponerse sus zapatos.

— Ya deja de castigarme, Rachel. — Mi tono de voz vuelve a ser el que creí que había muerto con ella hace cinco años. Rachel salta de mi cama, poniéndose de pie frente a mí.

— ¿Castigarte? ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! ¿Me estás hablando en serio o solo es una broma tuya? — eleva el tono de su voz apuntándome con su dedo. Mi voz no la ha dejado muda como en el pasado. En verdad cambio. — Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que "castigarte" a ti, maldita sea — volvió a gritar viendo como la vena en su cuello comenzaba a hínchanse — Quizá este castigándote o no, haciéndote pagar por todo lo que me has hecho pasar, no lo sé. Solo necesito que seas clara conmigo y me digas que demonios pensabas en su momento para dejarme como lo hiciste. Es la única manera en la que voy a enterrar este enojo que tengo hacia ti, ponerlo en mi pasado como varias cosas que he dejado atrás y por fin olvidarlo. Quiero hacerlo, Quinn. Quiero olvidarlo. — dijo parpadeando para que las lagrimas no la delataran frente a mí, pero fue en vano. Caminó hasta la sala para tomar su abrigo. Rápidamente tome mi albornoz cubriendo mi cuerpo y salí cojeando detrás de ella.

La seguí pensando que se aprovecharía de mi condición y escaparía corriendo sabiendo que no puedo ir detrás de ella. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensé que parte de mi pecho comenzaba a fisurarse por la fuerza que este hacia. — Rachel, escucha… — balbucee nerviosa, sintiéndome una novata en esto — Yo… Yo te diré porque me fui, pero… pero solo — se detuvo en la puerta, girando molesta en su lugar y me enfrento. Podía ver como en sus ojos ardía el enojo, como la Rachel del presente pisoteaba a la del pasado, la que tuve entre mis brazos minutos atrás. El pasado era un tema que nos dolía a ambas como el mismísimo infierno. No creía que pudiese confesar todas mis cosas en este momento. Mi boca quemaba de tan solo pensar en pronunciar las palabras — Tenia una razón ¿De acuerdo? Pero no puedo decírtelo ahora mismo, no en estas condiciones.

— ¿Por qué no? — Volvió a gritarme frente a mis narices perdiendo su paciencia — ¡No entiendo porque simplemente no puedes decírmelo! ¿Has matado a alguien? ¿Es eso y están detrás de ti nuevamente?

— ¡No! — aferro las ganas en mis dientes de gritarle. La sola idea de que siga pensando de esa manera hacia mí me enferma.

_Quinn tú has cambiado, no dejes que nada de esto te afecte. Contrólate y no te dejes manipular. Tú has dejado esa mierda atrás._

— ¿Me has estado engañando todo ese tiempo pensando que me pertenecías, cierto? ¿Es eso? Ya tenías tú vida hecha con otra persona. ¡Habla, maldita sea! ¡Me estabas engañando!

Apreté mis dientes y me dedique a mirarla. Aun no sabía cuál de las dos se estaba conteniendo más para no comenzar a destrozar a la otra con las manos. Claramente no estaba frente a la vieja Rachel.

— Mierda, no Rachel. — Le tome el brazo haciendo presión para que recordara que a pesar de mi amor por ella, seguía siendo Quinn — Ni siquiera he mirado a alguien más cuando estaba contigo. No lo hice antes, tampoco después de dejarte.

— Entonces ¿Qué es? — Me volvió a presionar con su pregunta jugando con mis limites, su voz era cada vez más fuerte y oscura — Mierda, Quinn ¡Escúpelo de una maldita vez!

— Lo hice para salvarte ¿de acuerdo? — Vi como el rostro de Rachel cambiaba rotundamente, como si mi mano se hubiese estrellado con su mejilla. Solo pudo abrir su boca sin lograr que las palabras salieran. Trague saliva y sacudí mi cabeza aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Rachel no tenía porque saber esto. — No estaba dentro de mis opciones dejarte, no luego de haberte conocido pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No fui ni yo ni tú. Fueron terceros y no tenía más remedio que dejarte. No te estoy mintiendo acerca de esto y eso es todo lo que voy a decirte esta noche. — Le libere el brazo viendo como una mancha rojiza comenzaba a cubrirlo por mi apretón — Solo vas a tener que confiar en mí, por favor. ¿Puedes… puedes volver hacerlo, Rachel?

Solté el aliento que estaba manteniendo inconscientemente cuando ella asintió aun no muy convencida.

— Voy a dejarlo pasar por ahora, pero si esperas que vuelva a confiar en ti nuevamente vas a tener que hacer lo mismo conmigo y dejar de seguirme — me atragante con mi propia saliva dejando en evidencia mi sorpresa — No me creas una imbécil, Quinn. ¡No metas tus narices en mis asuntos si no quieres que patee tu culo! No tendré piedad con tu estado — me apunto de cerca con su dedo índice. Marcando un tono amenazante. _Definitivamente, ¿Quién mierda había ocupado el cuerpo de Rachel… su alma?_

Rachel abrió la puerta y salió. Ni siquiera volvió a darme la oportunidad de refutar su sentencia. Apreté mi frente contra la madera de la puerta sintiendo como poco a poco Rachel se me escurría más por las manos, confirmando mis sospechas sobre su nueva vida.

Si quería a Rachel Berry de nuevo en mi vida para siempre, tenía que abrir mi boca rápido y solucionar las cosas, o de lo contrario perderla definitivamente.

Que Rachel se me escurriera entre los dedos una vez más me ponía furiosa y desesperada, pero me enfermaba más el hecho de querer salvar su culo de las garras de más de un lobo hambriento y no poder.


	6. Chapter 6

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Perdón si hay errores, no alcance a corregir.

* * *

Capítulo VI

Luego de pasar la noche con Quinn en su apartamento, los días parecían pasar lentamente cuando más necesitaba que se agilicen para no pensar tanto en ella. Parecía que las horas en su estudio, en su casa o en las clases parecían no darle respiro, pero aun así Quinn seguía apareciendo en su mente. Se sentía cansada, cansada de darle vueltas a lo que Quinn le había dicho. Todo era en vano. No podía descifrar lo que realmente pasaba en sus vidas. Lo pensó en el auto, antes de comer o dormir, mientras se duchaba, aquello se apoderaba de sus días al completo.

Cualquiera fuese el porqué de haberse ido, evidentemente, todavía le causaba mucho dolor como para hablarlo. Quinn ni siquiera colaboraba en el hecho de aclarar las cosas y solucionarlas de una buena vez por todas, por eso mismo Rachel se sentía como una imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo, imbécil y egoísta por tener la versión de la historia solo de su parte, y no la de Quinn. Su mente comenzó a divagar con diferentes escenarios posibles en los que Quinn estaba involucrada.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, suponiendo, Rachel le debía una disculpa a Quinn. O quizá aquello era una mala idea. La verdad no sabía que pensar, que sentir al respecto, al menos decidiría guardar esas dudas hasta que finalmente ambas dieran el paso de contarse todo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. Porque ella también tenía sus secretos sin revelar.

Pero Quinn no se había dado por vencida con ella. Por supuesto que no, sino no estaríamos hablando de la misma rubia que años atrás le robo hasta el suspiro. La llamaba y le enviaba mensajes cortos preguntando cómo iba su día, como se encontraban sus hijos, si se había alimentado como correspondía y si sus clases se estaban poniendo pesadas. Era tan dulce que Rachel podía sentir derretirse como hielo en verano. Realmente estaba haciendo un maldito buen trabajo. Superando el pasado, limpiando heridas y apartando todo lo que se entrometía entre ellas, dejando como único el increíble deseo que despertaba día a día. Siento objetivas, tenía que ser sincera y darle crédito a Quinn al haber puesto la carta del sexo sobre la mesa. La conocía bien, y sabia que no podría resistirse a la única mujer que la cautivo. A Rachel le temblaron las piernas y Quinn se aprovecho de ello.

—_Lo hice para salvarte ¿de acuerdo? No fui ni yo ni tú. Fueron terceros y no tenía más remedio que dejarte._

La sentencia de Quinn la había estado persiguiendo desde que la dejo en su apartamento. No podía negar el hecho de que le creía cada maldita palabra en el tono de voz que Quinn había utilizado.

Trato de pensar en las cosas que pudo haberle pasado antes y luego de la horrible tragedia en aquel depósito, pero evidentemente su mente divagaba más allá de la cuenta. Realmente tiene que haber sido algo importante para dejar a Charlotte sin pensárselo dos veces. Sentía que ella se había ido en contra de su voluntad, guardando los porque sin que nadie más lo supiera, ni siquiera los más cercanos o eso quería creer. ¿Qué tanto tenía que ver en todo esto Simmons? ¿Estaba metido en esta mentira con ella? Negó con su cabeza, Simmons había estado con ella en cada asquerosa visita en la cárcel. Se preocupó por ella y sus hijos, no podía ser tan hijo de perra de ocultarle algo semejante, ¿cierto?

Rachel cerró abruptamente su laptop rindiéndose frente al cansancio y los pensamientos que no dejaban de acecharla. Enterró sus dedos sobre sus parpados aliviando el ardor, en un intento vago de alejar el cansancio pero aceptando que ya había sido suficiente por hoy. Mañana podría continuar con su informe.

Esta noche no era la mejor de todas.

Suspiró y movió su cuello sobre ambos hombros para luego estirar sus brazos sobre su cabeza y formar una perfecta línea vertical con su cuerpo que permanecía sentado sobre un taburete en la isleta de la cocina.

Rachel dentro de la cárcel había encontrado la habilidad de bloquear aquello que no le gustaba, sus emociones y sentimentalismo. Apretaba el botón de piloto automático y sobrevivía a sus días casi sin pestañear. Hacia lo que era necesario. No le daba importancia a las emociones humanas, no en aquel agujero. Lidiaba con tristeza e ira por partes iguales con más de cien mujeres. No tuvo lugar para nada de ello mientras los años pasaban anhelando su libertad. Ahora mismo necesitaba volver a lo mismo, poner piloto automático y bloquear a Quinn, pero ella le estaba complicando el trabajo.

Cuando el último suspiro abandono sus labios, se levantó de su asiento y rebusco en el frutero alguna fruta que le apeteciera, pero nada de lo que había allí llamaba la atención en su estomago. Sin dudarlo, abrió el refrigerador y tomo un cartón de leche para luego ir por los cereales de sus hijos y un tazón.

Solía tomar un poco de leche cuando no lograba encontrar el sueño. El tema de trabajar con niños alteraba sus nervios, si bien tenia a Frances, Rachel debía ocuparse de las cosas sucias. No solo referente a su escuela de artes. Se sintió agotada y frustrada luego de servirse el cereal y volver a su asiento. Había vuelto a perder su camino aun teniendo todo lo que había deseado. Se sentía agotada de la vida que le había tocado, abrumada por sentir como toda la mierda comenzaba a pisarle los talones.

Para extrañeza de Rachel, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesada dejando que los sollozos silenciosos salieran. Lo mejor era apagar las luces e irse a su habitación pero ni siquiera estaba de ánimos para subir las escaleras. Podía sentir como ya sus hombros temblaban acompañando su comienzo de llanto. Tomo el repasador que tenía enfrente y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, maldiciendo su momentáneo estado de vulnerabilidad. Unos minutos más tarde, escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban por sus espaldas.

— Rachel ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Santana.

— Si.

— No me mientas.

Rachel tomó aire profundamente por la boca, con la esperanza de que su mente volviese a la normalidad y aquello solo sea un mal sueño. — Estoy… bien. Solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa.

— Deja los cereales para los niños. Preparare café y podremos hablar, ¿te apetece?

Rachel tomo el último bocado de su cena y se dirigió hacia el fregadero ignorando a su amiga que la miraba impaciente en busca de respuestas. Al terminar de lavar lo utilizado sacudió sus manos alejando el agua para luego llevárselas al rostro.

— Gracias, pero el cereal ha sido suficiente. Me iré a la cama.

Santana se movió de su lugar interponiéndose en su camino para luego tomarla de los hombros apretándolos suavemente pero firme — Algo estaba pasando aquí y quiero saberlo. ¿Tiene que ver la imbécil de Quinn en todo este cuento?

— No la llames así, Santana. — Se apartó del agarre a la que su amiga la sometía y volvió a tomar asiento. Sabía que no la dejaría en paz al menos que le contara un poco — No sé qué hacer con ella. Volvió a ser la misma que puso mi mundo al revés. — Sonrió débilmente — Ella realmente está esforzándose para lograr acercarse a mí. Hasta me ha enviado rosas y chocolates. Aun puedo recordar cuando me dijo que ella no se andaba con esas mierdas a penas la conocí y yo, sin embargo, decidí que quería tenerla a mi lado de todos modos. Hasta el día de hoy, ese recuerdo en su auto sigue marcado en mi mente al rojo vivo. Sé que ella sabe el poder que tiene sobre mí.

— ¿Por qué demonios sigues torturándote con eso? Se dio por muerta sin importarle nada. Supéralo tú y supérala a ella. Los abandono mas allá de lo que podía pasarte a ti. No le importo. ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿Qué tienes en los ojos, Rachel? ¿Por qué te tiene tan emocional?

Rachel suspiró buscando paciencia. Santana no tenía porque flaquear frente a la reaparición de Quinn. Entendía su enojo — Santana, las cosas entre nosotras ni siquiera alcanzaron a terminar. Ella desapareció dejando las cosas inconclusas. Estábamos perfectas, ninguna de nosotras nos engañamos o algo de eso. Si nos hubiéramos separado por algo así, podría haber sido más fácil de aceptar ¿sabes? Como sucede en las parejas normales. Lo aceptaba y me recuperaba, pero en lugar de eso, ella desapareció de repente. Ni siquiera me dijo el por qué.

— ¿Por qué crees que te digo que lo superes? Ella no fue capaz de dejarte una nota o hacer una asquerosa llamada.

— Lo sé.

Santana sentía correr el enojo por sus venas. La ponía loca tener que volver a ver a Rachel en ese estado. — Dios, Rachel. ¿Quién demonios hace algo así cuando te promete el mismísimo cielo? ¿Quién lo hace cuando supuestamente te ama?

— Escúchame Santana, jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza que Quinn fuese capaz de algo así.

— Obviamente fue porque estabas profundamente enamorada de ella, y se aprovecho de ti.

Frotándose la frente Rachel negó con su cabeza callando las voces de Santana que comenzaban a invadir su mente. En cierto punto su amiga tenía razón, pero no sabía todo el cuento al completo. — Obviamente que sí. — De otra manera no estaría todavía doliéndole el hecho de su abandono. No seguiría llevando la herida abierta en su corazón luego de tantos años.

— ¿Ella también te amaba, Rachel?

— Ella nunca lo dijo con palabras, pero me lo demostraba con acciones. Eso es más importante, ¿no crees? De todos modos, ninguna de las dos se atrevió a dar ese paso aunque por dentro moría por darlo.

— Sabes que cuando veo a Quinn o escucho su nombre solo se me ocurre patearle el culo, pero sé que no siempre se necesitan las palabras para transmitir sentimientos. Pero, ¿El fingir su muerte dejándote a ti abandona, es demostrarte cuanto te amaba?

Rachel encorvó su espalda escondiendo sus hombros para no volver a llorar — Solo sé que dé después de tantos años, ella aun recuerda mi flor favorita o lo fanática que soy de los chocolates.

— No estoy del lado de Quinn, jamás lo estaré, pero esa maldita listilla entre todos los lugares del mundo, te buscó y encontró… no es que seas muy inteligente para ocultarte, pero lo hizo. Deja de pensar tanto — le susurró Santana en el oído arropándola en un caluroso abrazo por la espalda — Sus acciones dice mucho acerca de lo que todavía sigue sintiendo por ti.

El corazón de Rachel se hincho en su pecho de la emoción e ilusiones. Santana tenía razón, ella siempre tenía razón. Sin más su amiga le acarició la espalda, como cuando estaban dentro de la cárcel para acallar las voces en su cabeza y aliviarla, antes de dejarla nuevamente sola en la cocina para reflexionar al respecto.

Una hora después de haber dejado todo en condiciones y haberle dejado un beso a cada uno de sus hijos, tomo las llaves de su camioneta y desapareció por la puerta de entrada. Ahora, sus pies descansaban frente a una puerta ajena en el último piso de aquel apartamento. Debería haber llamado antes, teniendo en cuenta que no es habitúe en la vida de Quinn, pero correría el riesgo de encontrar cualquier cosa y agarrar a Quinn desprevenida.

¿Qué le diría? No había pensado en nada pero a la vez en todo. Su mente se encontraba en blanco a pesar de saber lo que tenía que hacer. Sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a empujarla hacia Quinn tomando decisiones por ella.

Levantó la mano y golpeó, luego de unos segundos de no escuchar sonido alguno, pegó la oreja en la puerta sin tener éxito. Volvió a levantar su puño para repetir la acción pero su mente la alerto arrepintiéndose de estar allí parada como una idiota.

_Vete, vete ahora de ahí Rachel. Corre. _

Negó con su cabeza saliendo de su ensoñación y empezó a alejarse de la puerta cuando oyó que alguien maldecía a unos pasos lejos de ella. La cadena de seguridad perteneciente a la puerta se deslizo y el picaporte se movió.

— Hola — dijo con su voz ronca quitándole el aliento de un golpe a la morena. Su cabello estaba desordenado, como un león acompañándolo con sus hermosos ojos verdes oscuros, entrecerrados por el sueño. Solo llevaba una remera de los New York Yankees bastante larga, nuevamente con sus bragas para el karma de Rachel. — Ven, pasa.

Rachel caminó con la mirada puesta en el piso, rozando sin querer el pecho de Quinn con su brazo derecho al pasar a través del umbral. Paso las palmas húmedas de sus manos sobre sus jean mientras oía detrás de su espalda como Quinn volvía a cerrar la puerta con cerrojo.

— Hummm… yo — balbuceó cuando Quinn camino alrededor de ella colocándose frente a sus ojos. Ahora que veía bien la situación le parecía completamente estúpida. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a decirle mucho menos explicar por qué se encontraba allí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Rachel? — preguntó Quinn frunciendo su ceño.

— Ha sido un día bastante largo y una noche mala.

— Así parece — Estiro su mano libre de bastón para acariciar un mechón rebelde y colocarlo detrás de su oreja. Con tan simple gesto, le dio valentía a Rachel. — ¿Has venido por ese motivo? ¿Para mejorar tu día y liberar tensiones?

Por primera vez en la noche la miró a los ojos y trago el nudo en su garganta. — Si, Quinn.

Quinn se acerco mas a ella, quitándole cualquier duda que tuviese al respecto sobre aquel encuentro. Dejo su bastón a un lado y acaricio los brazos de Rachel que se encontraban desnudos. Hizo una mueca con su boca, por el dolor en su espalda y la satisfacción de volver a sentir la piel de Rachel entre sus manos. Sus dedos se aferraron al borde de la remera de Rachel — Hare lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte olvidar este día, pequeña. — La morena asintió ruborizada levantando sus brazos para hacerle el trabajo más fácil a su compañera.

Se despojaron de todo lo que pudieron camino a la habitación de Quinn recreando un hermoso camino de ropa por la sala hasta el dormitorio, entre besos húmedos y caricias. En el momento en que ambas chocaron con el borde de la cama, estaban con una sonrisa en sus labios felizmente desnudas por partes iguales. Desesperadas por probar un bocado de la otra, se acomodaron sobre la cama, en el lugar donde minutos antes Quinn había estado dormida. Rachel pudo sentir su lado tibio embriagándose por el olor de Quinn, aferrando su nariz a la almohada.

Juntas se hundieron en la cama, fundiéndose mutuamente buscando sus bocas llenas de deseo. Quinn le quito el mono que sujetaba su cabello comenzando a masajear con la yema de sus dedos, aliviando cualquier malestar. Rachel cerró sus ojos, gimiendo de placer por un gesto tan simple y tierno.

— Odio que te hayas deshecho de tu aro. — gruñó Quinn en su boca.

Quinn rápidamente beso el valle que se formaba entre los pechos de Rachel, erizando su piel con sus besos mojados. Cuando llego hasta el obligo lamio la cicatriz del aro dándole un rápido y placentero tirón con sus dientes. Estaba volviendo completamente loca a la morena.

Gimió. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen ellas dos en esa cama. Tenía sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la morena, podía sentirla, cubriendo cada milímetro de su piel dejando una estela de fuego sobre ella.

— Solo disfruta, pequeña. Relaja tu cuerpo — tomo sus manos a la altura de las muñecas y las coloco sobre el colchón apretujándolas negándole la posibilidad de que descargue sobre ella de alguna manera o se corriera del lugar. Nunca había vivido aquello. Rachel se sentía expuesta y avergonzada por ver como su cabeza volvía a perderse entre sus piernas tras haber caído en plena madrugada en busca de un poco de sexo compasivo.

— Oh… dios — Gimió tironeando de su cabello tras zafarse el agarre. Aun no había comenzado pero podía sentir como la lengua de Quinn probaba su intimidad.

Sentía como su lengua se movía entre sus pliegues, estimulando el clítoris hasta provocar que un gemido se aferrara en la garganta de Rachel impidiéndole respirar. Las caderas de la morena comenzaron a moverse frenéticas pidiendo más de aquello. Era una sensación tan increíble como desesperante. Quería que saliera de allí pero a la vez que no parara. Se estaba volviendo loca.

— Sabes deliciosa. Dios… ni siquiera puedo explicarte con palabras cuanto extrañe esto, Rachel. — Podía sentir como sus palabras chocaban contra su clítoris hinchado y Rachel tironeaba un poco más de su cabello recibiendo un gruñido de su parte.

— Oh… oh dios, Quinn… — Balbuceó perdiendo la cordura — ¡Hazme venir!

Quinn la acerco aun más a su boca y succiono, sin rodeos permitiéndole a Rachel acabar en su boca. No podía explicar la sensación de sentir como con sus labios le succionaba su intimidad de una manera lenta y suave. La sacudía el orgasmo que le había provocado, tensándola al máximo sintiendo el posterior temblor en su cuerpo. Introdujo la lengua en su sexo mientras se estremecía y convulsionaba aun con el orgasmo. Deseaba que entrara aun más adentro. Sentía como gemía contra su intimidad y aferraba mas sus brazos en las piernas dejándola inmovilizada sin chances a apartarse de su boca.

Pensaba que aquello había acabado cuando su lengua abandono su interior pero la respiración volvió a acelerarse tras sentir sus dos dedos dentro de ella. Estaba tan sensible que sentía como el segundo orgasmo ya se avecinaba sin necesidad de estimulación. Acerco su lengua a su clítoris aun embistiéndola con sus dedos comenzando a correrse nuevamente, gritando su nombre como una loca, no dudo en introducir otro dedo y termino por dejarla completamente sensible.

— Amo tus labios…tu boca — murmuró Rachel con la voz entrecortada. Intentaba tragar saliva pero su boca se encontraba completamente seca. Le dolían los labios de lo seco que estaban.

— Nunca tendré suficiente de ti. — susurró Quinn en su oído mordiéndole el hombro, descendiendo hasta acaparar con su boca uno de los pezones. Tiro de él con sus dientes y el dolor placentero volvió a sacudir el menudo cuerpo de Rachel provocando que arqueara la espalda con un leve grito.

Luego de unos minutos donde ambas se habían calmado y sus cuerpos se lograron separarse, Rachel comenzó a sentir las garras del sueño apretando sus parpados. Si se quedaba quieta un segundo más envuelva en silencios, se entregaría a Morfeo. Tenía que levantarse, alejarse de aquella placentera y poderosa cama, de aquel precioso cuerpo que estaba tumbado boca arriba recuperando el aliento, volver a casa y comenzar con remordimientos en su propia cama mientras el sueño la consumía.

Quinn se sentó en la cama gimiendo en silencio por el dolor, alejándose de la cama. La vio cojear por la habitación hasta llegar al baño, dejándole una vista privilegiada a Rachel sobre su firme trasero y su blanca piel como la nieve. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa. Pero así como se fue, volvió, estirando su brazo para ofrecerle la mano pidiéndole que la acompañara. Se podía escuchar el chorro de agua correr.

— Quinn… — balbuceó nerviosa — Yo… no creo… debo…

— Deberías cerrar la boca y cederme el control, como en los viejos tiempos. Déjame darte unos masajes en la bañera. — Le sonrió para que sus palabras no sonaran tan bruscas — Solo yo podre sacarte el dolor.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó la mano de Quinn y caminaron juntas. Una detrás de la otra sin apartar los ojos del camino.

Rachel introdujo su pie derecho probando la calidez del agua en su planta conforme con la temperatura, permitió que el agua aliviara su malestar. En cuestión de segundos, Rachel pudo sentir como su espalda se recostaba sobre un conocido pecho desnudo. Quinn tomó una esponja esparciendo sobre ella jabón líquido, pidiéndole acceso nuevamente al cuerpo de la morena para lavarle de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Luego tomo shampoo y crema para frotar su cuero cabelludo, sus dedos volviendo hacer magia. Para cuando Quinn terminó de bañarla, ambas se relajaron sin fuerza en sus cuerpos.

— No tengo intensiones de quedarme. — murmuró Rachel una vez que salieron de la bañera permaneciendo parada frente al espejo mientras Quinn la arropaba con su bata de baño. La ex rubia tomo el cabello castaño para comenzar a peinarlo. Decidió no prestarle atención a las palabras que formulaba su compañera de cama. — ¿Me has escuchado? — preguntó dudosa.

— Siempre lo hago — conecto su mirada a través del espejo — Sin embargo aquí estas, buscando consuelo en mis brazos ¿no? Sé que te quieres quedar.

Claro que quería, pero jamás iba a admitirlo.

Quería pasar la noche en los brazos de Quinn. Dese que había reaparecido en su vida, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos arroparse con entre sus brazos, apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y permitirle que volviera a poner su mundo al revés. No podía negar la necesidad que sentía por Quinn, por ellas juntas.

Quinn apretaba sus labios para no gritarle a Rachel pidiéndole que se quedara con ella, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella necesitaba demostrarle que realmente había cambiado. Quería limpiar los rastros de ira o enojos en el cuerpo de la morena. Había ido a su casa, eso era un gran paso. No la presionaría para que admitiera que la necesitaba cerca tanto como ella. Tendría que ser paciente y esperarla, cosa difícil en ella que sentía su paciencia quemarse. Quinn no se caracterizaba por una gran paciencia, pero ahora era un buen tiempo para empezar a trabajar en ello.

— Quinn… — la ex rubia dejó suspendido el peine en uno de los mechones para conectar su mirada con la morena a través del espejo. Espero… espero y por milésimas de segundos creyó ver el brillo de la antigua Rachel en sus ojos. — Si… si me quiero quedar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**La verdad me reí cuando recibí el rw con la critica – no es que no me tome las cosas en serio – pero la realidad es que no soy escritora y que esto lo hago solo porque me entretiene y me gusta compartir cosas con ustedes. Pero, definitivamente, el rw donde alguien me defiende fue lo mejor. ¡Gracias! Se nota que sos de argentina jajajaja. Nadie esta obligado a leer, eso lo saben… y si mi redacción no es la mejor, lo siento… pero intento mejorar con el correr del tiempo. **

**No los aburro mas.. disfruten y tengan paciencia. La historia se va a ir acomodando con el correr de los caps. **

* * *

Capitulo VII

Estaba terminando de cocinarme un poco de tocino cuando Rachel se arrastró hasta la cocina, con sus ojos todavía hinchados por el sueño y su cabello enredado alrededor de su cara. Se había puesto la muda de ropa que le ofrecí a los pies de la cama, la camiseta de mi equipo favorito le llegaba hasta donde terminaba su hermoso y redondo trasero. Sus piernas aun lucían infartantes. Un pequeño rastro de pasta dental en la comisura de sus labios me indico que había tomado prestado mi cepillo de dientes, que había dejado a la vista para que ella lo ocupara. Era la primera vez que no me escandalizaba por aquello, teniendo en cuenta que soy una maniaca egoísta sobre el cuidado y uso de mis cosas personales.

Extendí mi mano y agarre un gran puñado de su camiseta, logrando que se subiese un poco, arrastrándola cerca de mi cuerpo para probar su aliento fresco.

— Buenos días, princesa. — dije antes de llevar mi pulgar hacia su comisura y limpiar los restos de pasta.

— Buenos días… — murmuró algo mas despierta. — Gracias por… — se señalo el cuerpo indicando la ropa que se había colocado. Negué con mi cabeza — Y perdón…

Fruncí mi ceño — ¿Perdón? — Ella asintió — ¿Tan temprano pidiendo disculpas?

— He usado tu cepillo de dientes. — murmura cabizbaja.

Sonrío levantando su cabeza tomándola del mentón. No hay nada que me guste más cuando su boca su curva hacia arriba. — Lo mío es tuyo. No lo olvides. — Sin más beso nuevamente sus labios, que ahora me pertenecen. — ¿Café? — ofrezco luego de sentir sus manos en mis caderas. Debo parar de lo contrario le hare el amor aquí mismo.

— Dios, si. Por favor. — No paso por alto su gemido provocándole un leve rubor al darse cuenta.

Tomo la cafetera entre mis manos y comienzo a servirle en una taza mientras ella se desliza sobre una silla. Tomo una cuchara y le acerco la taza junto al azucarero probándola una vez más sin que ella sea consciente. Como lo esperaba, ella ni siquiera repara en el hecho de endulzar su café, levanto su taza y sus labios se abrieron para beber un sorbo conectando sus ojos a los míos.

— ¿Te parece bien un tazón de frutas? O… ¿Quieres alguna otra cosa? — pregunto luego de no recibir quejas sobre mi café. No es la gran cosa, cualquiera prepara algo así pero, en mi caso, aquello era bastante nuevo para mí.

— Suena genial. ¿Tienes un poco de zumo? — Empezó a tomar otro trago de café, y luego me dedico una mueca al ver lo que estaba por comer — Oh dios, dime que eso no es tocino.

Reí, por su cara y porque en verdad me sentía feliz teniendo a Rachel en mi cocina nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo separadas — Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran. — Dije camuflando un mensaje directo hacia ella. Podría decirme mil veces que la vieja Rachel no estaba, pero hoy, la que estaba sentada en mi cocina era mi pequeña Rachel, la que no le pone azúcar a su café.

Mientras batía dos huevos para hacerme un omelet, ella pinchaba sus jugosos trozos de fruta — ¿Realmente comerás todo eso? — me pregunta subiendo ambas cejas. Yo solo asiento sonriente mientras vierto los huevos en el sartén — Haría una protesta ahora mismo en tu cocina por tu alimentación asesina, pero aun queda restos de sueño en mi cuerpo.

— Esto es una pirámide de poder, cariño. Los pollitos y el cerdo gordo están debajo de mí. Debo comerlos para no alterar la cadena.

Me apunta con un trozo de fruta pinchada por el tenedor — En el futuro no te salvare el culo cuando una banda de pollitos venga por ti.

— La boca, señorita Berry. Estamos en la mesa. — Lo que a mí me pareció gracioso, a ella no le causo en absoluto. Aclare mi garganta y decidí no darle vueltas al asunto para no retroceder casilleros con ella. De nada servía traer a colación el pasado, no así. — Hablando de futuro… — digo tomando asiento frente a ella en el desayunador.

— ¿Qué sucede? — me pregunta ya un poco más relajada pero aun manteniendo la vista en mi con su respiración algo agitada. Así la ponía hablar sobre aquello… futuro.

— Me ha salido un buen negocio en Europa. En unos meses abriré un negocio allí.

— ¿Si? — preguntó por cortesía volviendo a bajar la vista hacia el tazón. Su mandíbula comenzaba a tensarse.

— Si. En Florencia, Italia.

— Se donde queda, Quinn. — Me responde algo cortante — Me alegro por ti.

— La cosa es que debo irme lo antes posible.

— Entonces… ¿Te irás sola o le pedirás a tu hermano…?

— ¿Qué vaya conmigo? — complete.

Negué con mi cabeza. Estaba saturando la cabeza de Rachel para rebuscar en su mente si había una pisca de interés respecto a un futuro juntas, lo sabia pero me jugaría al límite. Tenía negocios en cualquier parte del mundo, mis casinos se habían mantenido y mis hoteles se habían incrementado con el correr de los años, no necesitaba irme con urgencia a Europa, pero si sacar a Rachel de aquí. Mi relación con Rachel aun se mantenía algo frágil y no quería forzarla a una nueva fisura.

— Charlie fue mi mano derecha — dije masticando un poco de tocino. Tenía su entera atención puesta en mí — Pero ahora está casado y no es mi intensión introducir a Katherine en mis negocios.

Rachel volvió a bajar su mirada buscando diferentes alternativas frente a mi noticia. Agarró su taza como si estuviera intentando calentarse las manos, mirando más allá de su café. Cuando volvió abrir la boca para emitir una oración completa yo ya estaba alerta a sus palabras. Exactamente como lo esperaba.

— Me alegro por ti, Quinn.

Haciendo a un lado mi plato dejando olvidado los huevos junto al tocino estire mi brazo sobre el desayunado para juguetear con algunos de sus dedos que aun se aferraban a la taza.

— Hay muy buenas escuelas para los niños y tú puedes abrir una…

— No — me interrumpió dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Aparto mis dedos de los suyos y fijo una nueva distancia entre nosotras — No puedes volver aparecerte como si nada y pretender que iré detrás de ti nuevamente. Ya no debes tenerme en cuenta para cada decisión que tomes, Quinn.

— ¿Qué sucede si quiero tenerte en cuenta? — apreté mi mandíbula buscando paciencia y calma.

Abandono su silla parándose bruscamente y rodeó la barra del desayunador para detenerse frente a mí. Sentía que en cualquier momento uno de sus puños, o ambos, los apretujaría contra mi rostro. Mantenía ambos puños cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo. Sus profundos ojos chocolates ardían.

— No tienes derecho de hacerme esto. ¡No pienso dejarte regresar a mi vida solo para verte salir de ella por segunda vez! No le hare eso a mis hijos mucho menos a mí misma. — Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, apartándose rápidamente para no dejarse ver frágil, saliendo disparada lejos de mí.

— ¡Demonios! — Gruñí. El plan se me había vuelto en contra — ¡Rachel, espera!

La había perdido de vista pero por suerte la oí hurgar entre la ropa desparramada por la habitación y parte de la mesa de luz tomando sus pertenencias. Cuando llegue a su lado cojeando algo agitada y desesperada para no volver a perderla de vista, estaba frenética, temblando apurada por tomar sus posesiones y largarse de aquí.

— No te vayas. — dije llegando a su lado.

La oí suspirar fuerte intentando meter su cuerpo dentro de camisa, abrochando desordenadamente los botones delanteros. Alejó sus manos olvidando su propósito y se enfoco en su jean. Se tambaleo en un pie al tratar de hacer equilibrio mientras metía el otro, sin dudarlo la tome de la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo cuando estuvo a punto de chocar su hermoso trasero con el suelo. Lucho por unos segundos para alejarme pero todo lo que logro fue que me aferrara aun mas a ella, dándose por vencida.

Cuando dejó de lugar por mantener la distancia entre nosotras, enterró su rostro en mi cuello dándome lugar para besar la coronilla de su cabeza.

— Pequeña, solo escúchame… — pedí cuidadosamente — No te estoy dejando de nuevo. Fui seria cuando dije que volví por ti ¿De acuerdo? Sé que metí la pata contigo y jodí lo que teníamos, pero necesito que confíes en mí y en que no voy a herirte otra vez. Pero para poder hacer eso tienes que dejarme estar alrededor de ti. Confía por favor. — Susurre con calma contra su pelo.

La sostuve contra mi cuerpo todo el tiempo que ella me lo permitió hasta sentir lentamente como buscaba la forma de alejarse de mí, pero de todas formas no la solté del todo.

— Le pondremos fin a todo esto ahora mismo, antes de que esto se vuelva más grande y se nos escape de las manos. Tú debes irte y no esperes de mi parte pedirte que te quedes aquí, si tengo que pedirte algo solo será respecto a Charlotte y su custodia. Si quieres tenerme de tu lado sabrás que hacer al respecto.

— Es mi hija también, tengo derechos sobre ella tanto o más que tú.

— Escúchame bien, Quinn. Aquí tengo cosas pendientes, no abandonare Nueva York por ir detrás de ti mucho menos alterare la vida de mis hijos, no nuevamente. Mi decisión está tomada.

— La mía también. — susurre en su oído.

Cuando no respondió a mi sentencia como solía hacerlo, comencé a besar su hombro corriendo parte de su camisa.

— No es justo que discutas esto temas entre besos, Quinn.

— Lo sé. Mi oferta de molerme a palos sigue en pie. — Sonreí contra su cuello provocándole cosquillas.

— Quizás ahora si tome esa opción. — Alejo su cuello de mis labios para pasar sus brazos detrás de mi cabeza — No me fuerces a ser la mala de esta historia. Sabes que no te hare elegir entre tus cosas y yo. No seré la razón por las que tus negocios flaqueen o se descuiden.

— Florencia tiene lindo paisajes ¿sabes? Mas precisamente la Toscana.

Frunció su ceño — Pues, envíame una foto cuando estés allí.

Rió por lo bajo antes de besar su boca — Maldición, pequeña. No te imaginas cuanto extrañe tu hermoso culo obstinado. — sonrío contra su pelo satisfecha. Me llevare a Rachel así sea a rastras o sobre mi hombro.

* * *

Durante el correr de la semana ambas cayeron en una clase de rutina secreta a los ojos de sus más allegados. Sexo, comida, siesta juntas y algunas veces Rachel acompañaba a Quinn a su rehabilitación sin dejar que la morena entrometiera mucho sus narices en el asunto. Quinn estaba realmente satisfecha con su avance, Rachel estaba ganando peso con el correr de los días y de a poco la vieja Rachel parecía mostrar pequeños trozos del pasado. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Su morena había retomado nuevamente sus actividades físicas. Su lista de actividades nuevamente habían llenado las hojas de su libreta.

Era viernes y el fin de semana estaba a un suspiro de comenzar. Había pedido que aquel día la mujer de la limpieza comenzara antes de lo previsto para limpiar mi piso aprovechando que me iría temprano. Claramente yo no me llevaba bien con la mañana, pero tener a Rachel bajo mí cuidado me lo había tomado muy en serio.

Cuando Rachel ajusto el iPod a su brazo decidí abrir la puerta trasera de mi coche. Lucia realmente apetecible vestida con unas calzas, zapatillas deportivas y una camiseta manga larga de algodón. Me recline contra el asiento de mi precioso Rolls Royce color champagne. Yo estaba vestida similar a ella a pesar de no poder hacer los mismos deportes.

El día acompañaba, perfecto para hacer deporte y no encerrarse en casa, algo anormal en la vida nueva de Rachel. Aquello tomo por sorpresa en la mansión Berry ya que normalmente no salía de su cama hasta la hora donde sus hijos requerían de su atención para el desayuno y luego ser llevados a la escuela, pero era demasiado temprano como para cuestionar ese tipo de comportamiento por parte de su madre.

— ¿Acaso estas completamente loca? — Chilló luego de estirar mi mano y tomar su muñeca para meterla en mi coche. Me acerque a ella para un beso rápido, luego me coloque mis anteojos e ignore completamente su rostro sorprendido.

— Central Park. — Dije mirando hacia delante pero fijando mi real atención en su reacción. Rachel frunció su ceño analizando el chofer que nos llevaba hacia nuestro destino. Tome su mano intentando tranquilizarla, no nos volvería a pasar lo mismo.

— No vuelvas aparecerte por casa, es muy peligroso que ellos te vean.

— Sabes que si por mi fuese ustedes ya estarían viviendo conmigo, pero respeto tus tiempos. — Intente sonreírle sacándole hierro al asunto. En verdad la paciencia se me estaba agotando.

— ¿Cómo sabes que corro en Central Park? — preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio.

— ¿Es necesario que responda?

— No — Se sonrojo negando con su cabeza — No olvido quien eres. Así que preguntare ¿Dónde vamos?

— A Central Park.

— Eso le dijiste al chofer, pero yo quiero saber realmente donde me llevaras.

— Te gustará, lo prometo. Mientras dure el viaje puedes relajarte y regalarme algunos besos. ¿Qué dices?

— Eso suena bastante bien para mí. — dijo inclinando su cuerpo sobre el mío, apretujándome contra mi asiento de cuero. Esto se sentía realmente placentero y nostálgico. Últimamente todo me hacia revivir cosas con ella, y al separar sus labios de los míos mirándome intensamente, pareció sentir lo mismo que yo. No lo había provocado con intensiones, pero aquello parecía darse por sí solo.

Debo admitir que estar cerca de Rachel solo me provocaba tomarla de su trasero y subírmela a horcajadas, pero tras conectar sus ojos con los míos rápidamente se alejo volviendo a su asiento. No deje que soltara mi mano, no se la dejaría tan fácil.

Habíamos estado andando por más de quince minutos alejándonos del corazón de Manhattan cuando vi un cartel de madera indicándome que estábamos solo a unos minutos más cerca de mi campo. El verde ya había comenzado a verse a los costados de mi coche, y Rachel parecía entregada al hecho de pasar un día lejos de su lugar de trabajo.

Me baje primera una vez que estacionamos frente a una mediana casa de madera, extendiéndole mi mano para ayudarla a salir del auto.

— ¿Qué tal un poco de verde? — pregunte mirando a mi alrededor el hermoso campo que esperaba por nosotras.

— Siempre estoy a favor del aire puro.

— Esa es mi chica — levante mi mano para chocar los cinco. Ella imito el gesto con una sonrisa. Había logrado sacarle una sonrisa junto a sus mejillas ruborizadas por el término "mi chica" avanzando un paso más tras no oír su queja.

Me acerque una vez más a mi coche antes de cerrar la puerta para sacar dos gorras y gafas de sol.

— Ponte la gorra, el sol a esta hora es el peor — dije colocándola sobre su cabeza y acomodándola para robarle un beso desprevenido — Luces hermosa. — susurre.

Rachel volvió acomodarse la gorra intentando ocultar sus ojos chocolatosos debajo de la visera. Envolvió una mano alrededor de mi cuello para tirar de mí y darme el merecido beso por montar todo aquel romántico día. Gimió en mis labios algo frustrada por tener que detener aquel arranque de pasión tras escuchar la voz de unos de mis empleados.

— Gracias por este día. — dijo en voz baja.

— Y apenas ha comenzado.

Una vez que me asegure que ambas estábamos lista, tome su mano y comenzamos a recorrer el camino que mi empleado marcaba delante de nosotras. Los ojos de Rachel estaban perdidos en la extensa alfombra verde de césped. En verdad daban ganas de tumbarse allí y mirar las nubes por horas como un par de adolescentes. Cinco años parecían desvanecerse entre nosotras.

De repente Rachel apretó mi mano mientras varios jinetes se agrupaban por color de casacas con sus respectivos palos y cascos. Se aferraba a mí como si temiera que el pasado viniera detrás de ella.

Ahora mismo, yo le devolvía el apretón llamando la atención de Rachel. Estaba consciente de lo que podía llegar a provocar en ella y aun así seguía arriesgándome. Podía sentir como las partes congeladas de su corazón comenzaban a descongelarse con el correr de los días y mis acciones, sabía bien que ahora solo quedaban dos o tres trozos mas por solucionar. Cuando decidiera a escucharme y pudiera contarle lo que había sucedido, esos trozos terminarían por unirse a su maltratado corazón.

Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro cuando ambas tomamos asiento en nuestros lugares. Aquello solo era una práctica, pero aun así había logrado poner brillo en sus ojos. Ambos equipos estaba en el campo calentando, preparando sus caballos y algunos probando sus palos.

— Bien hecho, señorita Fabray. He entendido tu punto.

— No sé de qué me hablas. — Dije sonriéndole cómplice de sus pensamientos antes de besarle su sien.

— Se nota que el tiempo no ha pasado aquí. Vamos, atiende esa llamada.

Hace referencia a mi móvil que tuvo el coraje de interrumpir nuestro momento.

Fruncí mi ceño al mirar la pantalla tras sacarlo de mi bolsillo — Un momento — le pedí a Rachel y ella solo asintió prestando su entera atención al partido de polo que ya había comenzado.

Me levante de mi asiento alejándome como pude tras no tener mi bastón. Cada día se me estaba complicando aun más.

Deslice mi dedo sobre la pantalla y lleve el móvil hacia mi oreja.

**_— _****_Una reclusa del servicio penitenciario de Ohio desea comunicarse con usted. Para aceptar la llamada por favor presione uno… _**

Corte rápidamente el mensaje apretando la tecla uno. No era la primera llamada que recibía desde allí.

**_— _****_Quinn, tengo malas noticias. _**

**_— _****_Suéltalo de una vez._**

**_— _****_Acaba de tener su audiencia. Le han dado la condicional. _**

**_— _****_Pero había arreglado para que se quedara dentro más tiempo. — _**Aprieto mis dientes para no levantar mi voz y que Rachel pudiera oírme.

**_— _****_Lo sé, pero no seré yo quien te diga cómo funciona esto. Ella no perderá su tiempo, Quinn. _**

El estomago se me revolvió de solo pensar en el riesgo que corría de ahora en mas no solo Rachel, sino los niños. Mi mirada se perdió en el cuerpo de Rachel, que atenta al partido se mantenía en su asiento pero sintiendo como mis ojos estaban sobre ella. Giró su rostro y frunció su ceño, debe haberse dado cuenta de mi estado.

**_— _****_¿Quinn?... ¿me has oído?_**

**_— _****_Si, si. — _**Balbuceo nerviosa **_— Termina con tu trabajo. _**

**_— _****_Quinn… — _**Intenta recuperar mi atención en la conversación pero mi mente ya se adelanta a los posibles escenarios para solucionar todo este tema.

**_— _****_Dime…_**

**_— _****_Esta vez Julia no está sola. Cuida tus espaldas y desconfía de todos. — _**No sé a qué venía aquello pero solo asentí con mi cabeza como si ella pudiese verme decidiendo cortar la llamada al ver que Rachel emprendía camino hacia mí.

**_— _****_Mantenme informada, Kid. _**

Sin más corte antes de que pudiera responderme.

— ¿Todo bien? — me preguntó Rachel acariciando dudosa mi brazo una vez que llegó a mi lado.

— Todo perfecto. — Bese sus labios y la envolví entre mis brazos.

_Nadie tocara lo que es mío._


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**Lamento la tardanza.**

**Tumblr - heyjudeeok**

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Cuando regresamos del campo luego de haber pasado una agradable tarde mirando el entrenamiento de polo, me asegure que Santana podía lidiar unas horas más con el carácter de mis hijos. Pase la noche en el departamento de Quinn terminando el día como solíamos hacerlo, enroscadas en la cama.

Ahora mismo, mientras veo el techo medio iluminado por el sol naciente, me pregunto que se supone que debo hacer frente a la propuesta que Quinn me dijo indirectamente. ¿Qué decisión se supone que debo tomar ahora que ella está viva? Mis planes quedan desplazados totalmente por el solo hecho de que mi sed de venganza se haya quitado con su presencia. Quizás… la idea de Quinn no es tan descabellada y puedo vivir en Florencia sin problemas. En verdad, puedo vivir donde sea que ella este, el lugar da igual.

Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos y disfruto de su aroma, de su respiración serena que choca contra mi cuello. Intento no aprisionarla fuerte contra mi cuerpo para no despertarla, pero acaricio su espalda con mi mano derecha. Puedo lidiar con estos despertares por el resto de mi vida. ¿Qué mierda estoy esperando?

Abro mis ojos asustada tras escuchar el ruido de un móvil que no es el mío. Le he quitado la alarma. Quinn comienza a gruñir pero cuando, al parecer se percata del sonido, pasa por encima de mi cuerpo y lo toma desesperada en un intento de apagar el ruido haciendo malabares para que no se le caiga de las manos. Yo solo sonrío, ella no se ha dado cuenta que estoy despierta.

— ¡oh, mierda! — susurra entrecerrando sus ojos tras abrir un mensaje.

Nuevamente cierro mis ojos para que no me descubra en el intento de jugar un poco con ella, pero aquello sale bastante mal. Si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás, dejaría mis ojos abiertos sin bromas ni juegos.

Siento como me mira y susurra un "_Rach…¿duermes?" _obviamente recibiendo nada por mi parte. El móvil lo lleva con ella una vez que siento como su peso se aleja de mi cuerpo, de la cama. Muero por abrir los ojos, pero solo me atrevo a espiarla por debajo de mis pestañas sin abrirlos del todo. Ella "corre" como puede tomando un poco de ropa del closet para perderse dentro del baño.

¿Qué ha sido todo eso? Río por lo bajo al recordar su pálido trasero desnudo corriendo de aquí para allá. Niego con mi cabeza mordiéndome el labio por sentirme tan hambrienta de sexo y avergonzada por ello. Quito las sabanas que estorban en mi camino hacia Quinn y apoyo mis desnudos pies en la alfombra. La sorprenderé con una ducha mañanera para comenzar bien el día, limpias y satisfechas. Pero el sonido vuelve a interrumpir mis planes, esta vez es el repique de llamada entrante cortándolo rápidamente con intensiones de no despertarme. Ella siempre tan cuidadosa. Pego mi oreja a la puerta y creo morir…

_— __Si, si… ya me estoy cambiando. _

Oigo un silencio, seguramente por estar escuchando lo que la otra persona le dice.

_— _Demonios… — maldice por lo bajo tras oír como algo cae al suelo. _— Cariño, deja que termine de cambiarme e iré por ti ¿de acuerdo? _

Mi corazón se trepa hasta mi garganta. ¿Cariño? ¿De qué mierda habla? Cierro mis ojos y suspiro tranquilizándome para escuchar más de aquella conversación. De nada me sirve tener información a medias.

_— __No. No puedes…_ — vuelve a susurrar _— No comiences con tus chantajes, sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido, cariño. _— Silencio y mis ganas de matarla aumentan — _Pero… no puedo traerte a casa. No hoy. Luego te explicare el porqué._

Me alejo de la puerta sintiéndome enferma de la bronca por ser tan imbécil de caer en los brazos de Quinn. Sabía que ella me jugaría sucio, ella no podría estar sola cinco años.

¿En qué demonios pensabas, Rachel?

Quiero gritar, golpearla hasta acabar con mis fuerzas y odio, pero ella ni siquiera me da tiempo para armarme un plan de fuga o descargo. En cuanto siento que la puerta está por abrirse, me tiro sobre la cama sin importar que mi cuerpo permanezca desnudo sin la sabana sobre el.

Quinn sale del baño y murmura algo que no alcanzo a oír. Mi cabeza ha quedado del lado contrario a la puerta para no tener que lidiar con su cuerpo cuando la vea y decida matarla.

— Demonios, pequeña… — susurra para ella misma gateando silenciosamente sobre la cama. No siento sus manos en mi cuerpo pero si su aliento en mi oreja. — Te quiero. — besa mi mejilla suavemente y tapa mi cuerpo para luego irse de la habitación.

En cuanto la oigo salir, paso la palma de mi mano sobre el lugar donde ella apoyo sus sucios y mentirosos labios.

_Maldita idiota, me las pagaras_.

Sin perder más tiempo en esta cama que me pone enferma, salto lejos de allí para recoger mi ropa y marcharme de aqui.

_¿Florencia? Una mierda Florencia, Quinn y toda su asquerosa vida. _

Mis intentos nuevamente vuelven a caer cuando su voz vuelve aparecer. Esta vez habla con Simmons. Esa maldita rata debe saber todos los pasos que da Quinn, apoyándola y cubriendo su culo burlándose de mí a mis espaldas.

Saco el móvil del bolsillo de mis jeans y corro hasta el baño para encerrarme en el con el propósito de que no pueda oírme. Me tiemblan las manos de lo cabreada que estoy en estos momentos. Miles de cosas se me cruzan por la cabeza y ninguna de ellas es reconfortante.

_— __¿Qué? _

_— __San ¿Dónde están los niños? — _susurro.

—_En el colegio. ¿Por qué mierda susurras? Oh, dios… no. Espera… no me digas que tu cabeza está entre… — _la interrumpo.

_— __Cierra la maldita boca y escúchame López._

— _Muy bien. Pasare por alto el tono que has utilizado conmigo para preguntarte porque susurras. Pero tenlo por seguro que pateare tu trasero de anciana en cuanto te vea. — _Cierro mis ojos frotándolos para no terminar de perder la paciencia — _ Habla de una maldita vez. ¿Qué salió mal? _

_— __Necesito que sigas a Quinn. _

_— __¿Me has visto cara de un puto perro, un acosador o qué? No. _

_— __Santana, necesito que la sigas ¿de acuerdo? No tengo tiempo para discutir esto. Yo misma no puedo hacerlo… por favor. _

La escucho dudar unos segundos antes de suspirar y maldecir al puro estilo Lima Heights Adjacent.

_— __Ven a su departamento. Aun no se ha ido. En una hora vuelvo a llamarte para ver donde te encuentras. No le pierdas pisada… _

_— __Si, lo que sea. _

Sin más corta la llamada y yo me tomo unos largos minutos para tranquilizarme y poner mis ideas en orden. Quinn no me vera la cara de idiota.

Me lavo la cara, lavo mis dientes y dejo el cepillo a un lado anotando mentalmente un lugar adecuado para el. Peino mi cabello con mis dedos temblorosos y lo ato alto sobre mi cabeza para no estorbar mi visión.

¡Qué imbécil he sido!

Niego con mi cabeza mientras me miro en el espejo. Me la ha jugado sucio esta vez. Muerdo mi labio inferior soportando las ganas de gritar y ponerme a llorar, pero los recuerdos en la cárcel no me dejan flaquear. Acomodo mi flequillo y miro de reojo el cepillo de dientes que he dejado a un costado, mi lado carcelario sale a la luz una vez más. Lo tomo entre mis manos y lo ahogo en el retrete como si meterlo allí calmase un poco más mi bronca hacia Quinn. Sonrío y niego con mi cabeza… la cocinera debe aun recordarme por hacerlo también con ella tras dejarme sin comer por una semana. Maldita cabrona. Lo saco de allí y tiro la cadena para luego poner el cepillo en su lugar. Paso mis manos por mi blusa en un intento vago de alisarla dejando mis nervios en ella, y abandono el baño.

El silencio cubre el piso de Quinn, quien al parecer ha decidido marcharse para atender sus putos asuntos.

— ¡Ya basta! — Me digo a mi misma tomándome la frente para parar con los pensamientos que me golpean uno detrás de otro mostrándome a Quinn con otra mujer. Me enferma.

Decido largarme de aquí cuando un pensamiento vuelve a detenerme. Camino hasta su closet esperándome lo peor allí dentro. Ni siquiera sé porque reviso sus cosas sabiendo que podre encontrar algo, supongo que es el impulso femenino que te hace querer asegurarte de algo que prácticamente esta frente a tus ojos riéndose de ti.

Aprieto mi mandíbula y suspiro, aun no sé si de alivio o de agradecimiento a Quinn por ser cuidadosa y no dejar cosas ajenas a la vista. Pero no puedo detenerme allí, no ahora que el piso de Quinn está solo para mí. Aquí es chico, teniendo en cuenta las excentricidades de Quinn, lo cual no tengo mucho que recorrer. Vuelvo a meter mi atención en su closet, esta vez con la luz encendida.

— ¡Pedazo de…! — ahogo mi grito. Esta cabrona me la ha jugado por detrás. Comienzo a sacar la ropa ajena a Quinn y a mí, por supuesto, para tirarla en el piso y dejar en evidencia que se sobre su sucio y asqueroso secreto. Comienzo a tirar todo lo que se interpone en mi camino hacia el destrozo de este departamento. Una vez que termino con la habitación, corro hasta la sala destrozando floreros, adornos y el mini bar que tiene en un rincón del living.

— ¡Me la pagaras, maldita hija de puta! — tomo el ultimo adorno que hay en el lugar cuando varios golpes en la puerta me quitan el aliento. De solo pensar que puede ser Quinn me pone de los pelos.

Camino hacia la puerta renovando el aire para que no se note lo agitada que estoy o mis nervios a flor de piel.

— ¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?

El aire abandona mis pulmones recuperando la compostura. No es más que el idiota del portero.

— Si. Lo siento, pero no puedo abrirte ahora mismo. Acabo de ducharme. ¿Necesitas algo? — digo pegada a la puerta viendo por la merilla como el conserje pasa su mano por la nuca y con la libre se acomoda el bulto en su pantalón.

— Eh, no… solo se han quejado por los ruidos de este piso y han llamado a recepción. La señorita Fabray me ha encargado que usted se sienta cómoda.

— Oh, gracias… — vuelvo a decir aun vigilando sus movimientos. Este tipo me da mala espina — Solo se me ha caído un vaso. Te llamare si necesito algo. Gracias.

— Claro. Estoy completamente a su disposición.

Sin más se aleja y yo decido dejar este circo de adolescente despechada para largarme de aquí y ver dónde demonios se encuentra Santana. Abortare el plan de seguir a Quinn y que se vaya a la mierda ella y sus sucios juegos.

Mi móvil suena en mis pantalones y yo decido ir por mi chaqueta una vez que lo tengo entre mis manos.

— _San… he cambiado de opinión. _

_— __Cállate Berry y abre bien tus oídos. _— Puedo escuchar de fondo bocinazos. El típico trafico de Nueva York. — _Trae tu trasero hasta aquí. Debes ver esto…_

* * *

— _Simmons… necesito hablar un tema contigo. ¿Dónde te encuentras? _

_— __En mi oficina pero no puedo atenderte ahora mismo, Quinn. Tengo un caso que requiere mi atención y los clientes ya están por llegar. _

_— __Bueno, solo te tomara cinco minutos. Te dejare los documentos en manos de tu secretaria. Por favor, míralos hoy mismo. _

_— __De acuerdo. En cuanto lo vea te llamare. _

Sin más corte la llamada para guardar el móvil en mi chaqueta y caminar hasta la cocina, donde guardo un bloc de notas. Arranco una hoja en blanco y pongo un mensaje en el para Rachel.

**_Lo siento por dejarte sola.  
Solo serán un par de horas.  
Traeré comida, espero encontrarte aquí para el almuerzo._**

**_Quien te quiere con locura…  
Q.F_**

Creo que con esto bastara. Le echo un vistazo al papel y asiento. Tomo un broche de la heladera y lo abrocho en él para que Rachel pueda verlo cuando despierte y decida desayunar algo.

Suspiro de cansancio y dolor en mi espalda. No estaba en mis planes interrumpir mi mañana con Rachel, pero siempre surge algo de improviso y espero solucionarlo lo antes posible. Dejo un poco de dinero sobre el desayunador y tomo las llaves de mi departamento.

Una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abren en la planta baja, el conserje se acerca a mi rápidamente.

— Señorita Fabray…

— Escúchame con atención porque no lo repetiré, y si algo sale mal tu culo estará en juego. — Lo veo por el rabillo de mi ojo como asiente frenéticamente — Mi mujer ha quedado arriba. Cualquier cosa que ella quiera, se lo darás. ¿De acuerdo? ****

— Si. — me asiente.

— ¿Si, qué?

— Si, señorita Fabray. – cojeo hasta la entrada donde mi chofer ya me espera en la entrada con la puerta abierta. — Llámame si algo sucede. — oigo un _"Si, señorita fabray" _detrás de mí.

— Buena día, señorita Fabray. — me saluda mi chofer.

No voy admitirlo en voz alta, pero en mis pensamientos sí. He extrañado con locura esto de volver a tener el mando e intimidar a la gente. No es que me parezca gracioso someter a otras personas a mis exigencias, pero ver la cara del conserje totalmente cagado del miedo, hace mi día.

Sonrío poniéndome mis lentes aviador — Llévame a la 345 Chambers St. No me interesa como harás, pero quiero estar allí en cinco minutos. ¿Has oído?

— Por supuesto, señorita Fabray.

El móvil vuelve a sonar y pongo mis ojos en blanco cuando su nombre sale en mi pantalla. Deslizo mi dedo en ella para atender.

— _¿Puedes tener un poco de paciencia? Estoy en camino. _

_— __Si es por mí, ni siquiera vengas pero la vieja se está poniendo pesada._

_— __Cuida esa boca. Diles de mi parte que ya estoy en camino. _

_— __Oye… de todos modos te llame por otra cosa._ — escucho un silencio, como si estuviera debatiendo la idea de contarme o no.

— _Habla de una vez. _

_— __Baja dos tonos conmigo, Fabray._ — Abro mi boca asombrada pero ni siquiera me da tiempo de reprocharle. Le pateare el trasero cuando la vea. — _No te enojes, ¿de acuerdo? Digan lo que digan aquí, solo tienes que creerme a mí. _

_— __¿Qué has hecho esta vez? _

— _Oye, estás dando por sentado que he hecho algo y no me gusta para nada eso. _

_— __Me han llamado por algo ¿no? Habla de una vez. _

_— __Bueno… quizás yo… hmmm…_ — duda.

_— __Mira…_ — me interrumpe rápidamente.

_— __Admito que no recupere mis cosas de buena manera, pero esa imbécil tomo mis cosas sin consultarme antes. _

_— __Cuida tu boca. No puedo creer que tenga que salvar tu culo de nuevo. ¿Acaso no piensas cuando haces las cosas?_

_— __¿Qué hay con tu boca? ¿Tú puedes y yo no?_

— _No estamos discutiendo el hecho de mi vocabulario y que yo si puedo maldecir, sino el porqué demonios siempre tengo que poner la cara. Esta será la última vez…_

— Hemos llegado, señorita Fabray. — Me avisa mi chofer antes de abandonar su lugar para abrirme la puerta.

_— __Escúchame, ya estoy aquí. ¿Puedes por favor, comportarte los minutos que me tardare en llegar hasta ti? _

_— __Claro, jefa. Me comportare. _

Sin más me corta la llamada antes de que pueda reprenderla por su actitud. Corre por su sangre, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra ello.

* * *

— ¿Puedes decirme que mierda hacemos aquí? — digo una vez que Santana destraba la puerta para que pueda subirme a su coche.

— Siguiendo a Quinn. ¿Acaso estas drogada? Es lo que me has pedido hacer. Decídete de una maldita vez.

— Te he pedido que la siguieras, no que vinieses al colegio de los niños. ¿Para qué demonios quiero estar aquí fuera? Me haces perder el tiempo.

— Cierra el pico y mira quién es la imbécil que cruza la calle. — Enfoco mi mirada y mis ojos no creen lo que ven. ¿Qué demonios hace Quinn aquí?

— ¿Qué mierda hace ella aquí? — logro formular la pregunta una vez que Quinn está segura sobre la vereda del colegio privado.

— No puedo creer que te estés tirando a esa tipa. Esta realmente jodida… — Sonríe intentando burlarse de mí pero mi ceño fruncido detiene sus bromas. — Bueno, creo que al fin podrás darme la razón. Ella no ha hecho más que verte la cara de idiota, Berry.

— No lo puedo creer… — susurro una vez que reconozco la silueta que espera por Quinn en la puerta. Me tapo la boca con la mano para ahogar la cantidad de malas palabras que deseo gritar al ver como la mujer la saluda amablemente, como si ya la conociese. Cierro mis ojos y me tiro hacia atrás contra el asiento de copiloto. Esa maldita se ha reído en mi cara todo este tiempo.

— Oye… espera… — Santana comienza a golpear mi brazo para que abra los ojos y vuelva a fijar mi vista en las puertas del colegio pero no quiero saber nada con ello. Solo quiero patear bien duro el culo de Quinn y Charlotte Fabray.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? — grito de mal humor deshaciéndome de su agarre.

— Deja de hacer el idiota y mira… — Tironea de mí y apunta con su dedo la figura que entra al establecimiento detrás de Quinn, quien ya se ha perdido dentro y ha llamado nuestra atención. — Es… — balbuceo nerviosa sintiendo como mi garganta se seca — ¿Es… ella?


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertencen. **

**Siento la demora. Estaba de viaje y realmente estaba estancada en esta historia. Espero poder escribir mas seguido, no la dejare. Entiendan que a veces cuesta escribir mas de 1.000 palabras para darles un buen cap. Sepan apreciarlo. Besulis!**

**Tumblr - heyjudeeok**

* * *

Capitulo Nueve.

— ¡Mamá! — escucho su voz en mi lado izquierdo. He tenido el agrado de ser recibida por la señorita de Charlotte, pero se disculpo conmigo al tener que retirarse nuevamente hacia su salón de clases alegando que dejar más de quince niños solos era una locura. Me indicó el camino a seguir, pero tras el primer pasillo que pase me sentí en un laberinto sin salida.

Charlotte permanecía sentada en un banco de madera de tres cuerpos en mitad de uno de los pasillos. En su cabeza llevaba un gorro color negro, lo cual llamo mi atención, pero lo hizo aun más la mochila que descansaba a sus pies.

— Creo que la directora esta algo molesta por tu impuntualidad. — dijo una vez que estuve a su lado.

Fruncí mi ceño — Me has avisado sobre la hora y si quieres puntualidad te has equivocado de madre. — Di un pequeño empujón en su hombro para que pudiera hacerme lugar en aquel banco.

— Yo solo tengo una madre. — Se cruzó de brazos mirando la puerta que teníamos delante.

— Charlotte ¿sigues con eso? — Simplemente levantó sus hombros — No me hace nada de gracia que actúes de esa manera.

— Me da igual. Me iré a vivir contigo. — Soltó sin más dejándome sin aliento. Era la cosa que más deseaba en el mundo, pero a la vez compartiendo un techo con Rachel. Alejar a Lottie de su lado no estaba en mis planes, sin lugar a dudas la devastaría.

— Eso no es algo que discutirem… — Detuve mis intensiones de zanjar aquel tema en ese preciso momento. Ni siquiera hizo falta. Tras girar mi rostro hacia mi izquierda pude ver los pequeños mechones que escapaban de su gorro. No eran mechones rubios. No. — ¡¿Qué demonios…?! — chille quitando su gorro. — ¡Charlotte Fabray!

Ella solo me dio una sonrisa burlona acomodando la hebilla en su lado derecho del pelo, que por cierto, le quedaba genial pero no iba admitir aquello en voz alta. Su pelo lo tenia del mismo corto que el mío, provocándome un mini ataque de pánico al recordar que Rachel solía cuidárselo como oro.

— ¡Oh por dios! — Di un golpe con mi bastón apoyando mi frente en el. Estaba oficialmente frita. Bueno… Charlotte lo estaba. — ¿Te imaginas lo que dirá tu madre?

— No me interesa. — respondió poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

— Charlotte, por dios… dime que haremos ahora. Esto es inaceptable. — volví a dar un golpe en el suelo con mi bastón.

— Oye, tú también has tenido el pelo teñido ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo?

— ¡Porque es fucsia, por dios santo!

— Tú también lo tenías así, agradece que me dan miedo los piercing o tatuajes.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Oh, vamos… tío Charlie me ha enseñado las fotos de cuando eras pequeña. Has teñido tu pelo, perforado la nariz y no sé cuantas cosas más que no me ha dicho por ser chica.

— Yo… no… — balbucee nerviosa y atrapada en mi pasado. ¿Qué podía decirle? Yo misma había hecho lo mismo en mi adolescencia. Cero autoridad en ella ahora mismo. — Charlotte… — dije rendida antes de que una voz me interrumpiera.

— Charlotte Fabray — dijo una mujer de tez oscura parada debajo del umbral.

— Soy su madre. — dije de inmediato extendiendo mi mano para saludarla. Ella me inspecciono y tomo mi mano dudosa. — Quinn Fabray. — Aclare.

— Oh, lo siento — frunzo mi ceño — No sabía que Charlotte tenía otra madre. — Aclara su garganta y suelta mi mano rápidamente para acomodar su traje. — Pensé que vendría su madre Barbra.

— Ella no ha podido. Vine en su lugar. — Respondí comenzando a subir mis defensas.

— Claro. — Vaciló con su mirada entre su oficina y el pasillo.

— ¿Sucede algo aquí o simplemente no puede aceptar la idea de dos mujeres juntas? — dije tensando mi mandíbula.

— De ninguna manera tengo problema con ello. Solo ha sido un malentendido — Cerró la puerta — Vera… la señora Fabray ha dejado en claro que su situación civil es… viuda — dijo nerviosa — Debe entender que por ser la primera vez que viene aquí debo constatarlo con ella.

Solté una risa irónica. ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿A mí?

— Pues ya ve que estoy vivita y coleando. No es necesario que llame a mi esposa debido a que yo soy la madre biológica de Charlotte y estoy dentro de sus contactos de emergencia ante cualquier problema. No es la primera vez que vengo por ella, de hecho conozco a la señorita Mills. Ahora, por favor… ¿podríamos ir a lo que realmente interesa?

Puedo oír perfectamente como traga saliva y moja sus labios nerviosa. Yo solo pongo mis ojos en blanco mentalmente.

— Por supuesto, pero aquí no es solo Charlotte el problema.

Fruncí mi ceño — ¿Cómo dice? — Ella solo tomo el pomo de la puerta girándolo para mostrarme lo que había dentro esperando por mí.

_¡Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma! ¡Rachel va a matarme!_

— ¿Quinn?

— ¿Mami?

Fueron las dos preguntas que salieron de sus bocas a la vez tras girar sus cuellos y divisarme en la puerta. De Emma podía esperarlo, pero de Charlie no. ¿Qué demonios hacían en la dirección?

— Por favor tome asiento. Luego hare pasar a Charlotte.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? — Reaccione una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí. Charlie agacho su cabeza jugando nerviosamente con el borde de su abrigo y Emma solo mordió su labio levantando sus hombros. Nuevamente no paso desapercibido el hecho de llevar sus mochilas con ellos.

— Bueno — habló la directora que por cierto su apellido era Dixon según su cartel de plata sobre el escritorio — Hemos estado mandando notas en sus cuadernos por diferentes motivos durante estas semanas teniendo respuesta solo en algunas de ellas. ¿Han revisado sus cuadernos?

— Mi esposa se encarga de eso. — Charlie abrió sus ojos confuso y Emma solo entrecerró los suyos para escrutarme. _¡Lo sé, estoy mintiendo!_

— Bueno, es una pena que no haya podido venir, pero la pondré al día. El comportamiento de sus hijos no ha sido el adecuado en el correr de estas semanas. Han roto las reglas de este establecimiento y pasado los límites impuestos por sus señoritas.

— La señorita Mills ha hecho buenos comentarios cada vez que vengo en busca de ellos. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— Le leeré los llamados de atención, que como dije con anterioridad, hemos enviado notas en sus cuadernos — Levantó su ceja y acomodo sus lentes en el puente de su nariz antes de bajar la vista a la hoja. Vaya… en verdad tenía una lista. Me hundí en mi asiento avergonzada antes de tiempo. El carácter de Charlotte no era el mejor en estos últimos años y los mellizos no eran santos de mi devoción. — Emma le ha cortado las trenzas a una compañera.

— ¡Ella comenzó primero! — se defendió levantando sus brazos al aire pero cerró su boca rápidamente al recibir mi mirada, bufando por lo bajo volvió a recostarse contra el respaldo de la silla cruzando sus brazos.

— Siga. — pedí.

— Charlie ha empujado a un niño en el recreo… — el pequeño la interrumpió.

— Quería darle un beso en la boca a mi hermana… y ella no quería.

— Son solo niños. Defendió a su hermana. Es lo lógico de todo ser humano que comienza comprender como debe actuar en ciertas ocasiones. Solo ha sido un empujón y dudo que apenas le haya hecho algo. Conozco a mi hijo. — dije quitándole hierro a la situación que, en mi opinión, me parecía ridículo que aquello estuviese en la lista. Pelea de niñatos. ¡Gran cosa! Yo a su edad hacia peores cosas, como…

— Se le han salido dos dientes y han tenido que darle cinco puntos en su cabeza por el empujón. — Abrí mis ojos tragando mis palabras.

— A esta edad tienen dientes de leche. Crecerán…

— Sus padres quieren hablar con usted y Charlie para que pida disculpas.

— Sigamos con la lista. — Pedí esquivando el hecho de no querer lidiar con padres quejosos por un simple empujón. Porque lo fue… ¿cierto?

— Soborno… — la interrumpí.

— Espere… ¿Qué? ¿Soborno? — me eché a reír. Aquello era simplemente . . — Tiene que ser una broma. Apenas son niños de trece o catorce años. ¿Soborno? — Volví a reírme pero me detuve una vez que gire mi rostro hacia los niños y Emma negó con su cabeza para que dejara de hacer el ridículo. — Decía…

— Esto no es gracioso, señora Fabray. Sus hijos han creado una especie de red de negocios dentro del establecimiento. A Emma se la ha culpado por "seducir" a niños quitándoles su almuerzo o un poco de dinero. — Abrí mis ojos. Quería reírme, pero no podía. Me parecía totalmente descabellado. _Oh, por dios… Rachel definitivamente me matara._ — Charlie le ha hecho a sus compañero o alumnos de otros años sus tareas, exámenes o ha pasado las respuestas a cambio de dinero.

— Como he dicho, solo son niños. Tiene que haber una equivocación. De lo contrario, me parece exagerado que diga que han creado una "red de negocios" aquí dentro. Pero si tienen catorce, son apenas unos niños. Charlie aun moja la cama…

— ¡Mamá! — Grita enfadado.

— Bueno, eso no es cierto, pero si lo de que son niños. Habla de ellos como si tuviesen una banda mafiosa y se juntaran detrás del colegio en el recreo a fumar cigarrillos o lo que sea… — dije en broma pero el silencio se hizo profundo dentro de la sala. — ¿eh?

— Pues, eso es lo que sigue en la lista.

— ¡No puede ser! — Llevo mis manos a la cabeza no queriendo creer aquello. Ahora entiendo el porqué Charlotte me llamo a mí en primer lugar. Ellos me la han jugado sucio sabiendo que no puedo decirles nada. — Su madre me matara. Definitivamente lo hará. — niego con mi cabeza aun escondiéndola entre mis manos.

— Emma, ve por tu hermana por favor. — Escucho la voz de la directora.

Casi había olvidado que fuera de esta habitación se encontraba mi otro yo, sangre de mi sangre. Intentaba prepararme mentalmente para lidiar con lo que sea que se me venía encima ahora mismo. Charlotte era peor que ellos dos juntos sin lugar a dudas.

Lottie solo tiró la mochila en el piso a un lado de su silla una vez que entro y tomo asiento a mi lado como si estar allí no la intimidara. Definitivamente llevaba mi sangre.

— Charlotte ¿sabes porque estás aquí esta vez?

— Espera… ¿ya has estado aquí? — le pregunto girando mi rostro para verla.

— Algo así… — puso sus ojos en blanco.

— ¿Algo así? — pregunto incrédula comenzando a molestarme por su actitud. La de los tres. — Siéntate bien, por favor.

— ¿Eh? — frunció su ceño interrogándome.

— Siéntate como una señorita, ahora mismo. — bufó por lo bajo haciéndome caso y cruzándose de piernas, por supuesto, burlándose de mí pero la directora no se percato en ello, sino en el tono de mi voz utilizado y lo autoritaria que soné. — Decía… — le pido con un gesto de mano que prosiga.

Ella aclara su garganta — Charlotte ha presentado actitudes fuera de lugar para una niña de apenas nueve años, señora Fabray. De más esta decir que ha participado de igual manera que sus hijos en lo antes mencionado. Y esta mañana he tenido que sumarle el hecho del color de su cabello…

— Eso puede quitarse. Mañana mismo vendrá con su color natural. Es un hecho. — Digo segura no sin antes darle una mirada severa a Charlotte.

— Me temo que eso no será posible. — Dice abriendo una de sus carpetas.

— ¿Cómo dice? No hay nada que una buena peluquera no pueda arreglar.

— No es solo su color de cabello. Esta mañana en el salón de clases, Charlotte ha comenzado una pelea con un niño.

— Bueno, ya hemos hablado de ese tema. Sin lugar a dudas tendremos una conversación al llegar a casa con Rache… Barbra — me corregí rápidamente.

— Lo siento, pero como directora no puedo permitir que más alumnos corran riesgos por el comportamiento de sus hijos.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto indignada dando un golpe en el piso con mi bastón, que hace de soporte para poder levantarme de mi asiento. — Creo no estar oyendo bien.

— He sido clara…

— ¡Él se ha metido con mi madre! — Gritó Charlotte.

— Haz silencio, Charlotte. Ya he tenido suficiente.

— ¡No! ¡Ese niño ha dicho que mi madre es una delincuente y prostituta!

El silencio inundó la habitación. Rápidamente me aferre a mi bastón para no perder la compostura y zamarrear yo misma a ese maldito niño. Emma y Charlie contenían las mismas ganas que yo aferrando sus manos al apoya brazos de sus respectivas sillas.

— Dígame donde se supone que esta ese niño, porque aquí no lo veo recibiendo el mismo castigo que mis hijos por comportarse mal.

— Señora Fabray… — intentó calmarme pero dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su discurso. — ¡Adelante! — dijo tras preguntar quién era y recibir la voz de la señorita Mills.

— Lo siento por interrumpir, pero la madre de Paul ya ha llegado hace un tiempo. Ambos están fuera.

— Hágalos pasar ahora mismo. — Dijo quitándose los lentes para abandonar el escritorio y recibir a la segunda madre en cuestión. — Señora Fabray, ¿le importaría esperar fuera?

— Por supuesto que me importa. Me quedare aquí mismo para oír lo que sea que tenga que decir ese niño. — Tense mi mandíbula caminando hasta ponerme detrás de los mellizos. Charlotte me siguió tomando mi mano.

— Perdón por causarte problemas, mamá. — dijo susurrando apretando mi mano.

— Nosotros también lo sentimos. — Dijeron a coro los mellizos y no pude hacer más que acariciarles sus cabezas y apretar aun más la mano de Charlotte. No iba a retarlos frente a su directora. Demasiado tendrían con Rachel.

— Paul, ven. — la voz de la directora nos quitó de nuestra burbuja y creí morir cuando mis ojos se fijaron en la mujer que atravesaba la puerta.

— ¡Tú! — grite apuntándola. Ella solo se quedo paralizada bajo el marco de la puerta intentando hilar dos palabras juntas. — ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Cerca de mis hijos y de Rachel!

— Señora Fabray, por favor. — Frunció su ceño la directora.

— Por favor una mierda. Esa tipa solo busca problemas.

— Quinn, no es lo que piensas. Lo juro.

— Dime qué demonios pienso. — Digo con mis dientes apretados llegando hasta ella como puedo. Sus ojos se fijan en mi pierna y bastón llamando su atención. — Dime porque no te sorprende verme viva, maldición. — digo por lo bajo para solo ella me escuche.

— Yo… solo déjame explicarte.

— Eres mujer muerta para mí. — Susurro — ¡Niños, nos vamos!

— Aun no hemos terminado, señora Fabray. — interrumpe mi intención de sacar a mis hijos de allí. Presiento que esto es una maldita emboscada.

— No hace falta terminar. Mis hijos no volverán a pisar este lugar. Guarde sus papeles, no hace falta que los firme para saber que no los quieren más aquí. Yo misma los sacare. – digo tomando a Charlotte del brazo para que apresure su paso y siga a sus hermanos.

— Quinn… — escucho su voz a mis espaldas tras retomar mi camino por el pasillo.

— Escúchame bien — digo girando en mi lugar — Dile a tu hermana que esta vez estoy preparada. Que antes de llegar a Rachel, primero deberá pasar sobre mí. En cuanto a ti Danielle… — la apunto con ganas de cerrar mi puño y estrellarlo contra su cara, pero me interrumpen.

— Mamá… ¿todo está bien? — Danielle mira sobre su hombro y asiente con una sonrisa en sus labios para calmar la curiosidad del niño. Paul.

Entrecierro mis ojos y comienzo a descubrir rasgos en su cara que llaman mi atención.

— Quinn…

— Él no es tu hijo ¿cierto? — pregunto aun con mi vista clavada en él y sus ojos azules profundos. — Tu silencio es mi respuesta.

— Por favor, debes escucharme.

— Mis hijos no. — Digo volviendo a sus ojos. — Realmente no quieres conocerme enojada. — Sin más vuelvo a retomar mi camino hecha un nudo de nervios. Danielle ha estado cerca de mis hijos todo este tiempo, de Rachel sin siquiera ser consientes. ¿Hasta dónde sabía exactamente Julia?

Volví a mirar sobre mi hombro como aquel niño era agarrado de la mano para ser llevado dentro de la dirección sin despegar su vista de la mía. Sus ojos.

Definitivamente había visto sus ojos antes.

* * *

**— ****No, Frances. Tienes que dejar en claro que el cupo de mañana ya está lleno. Sin excepción. **

**— ****Lo sé. Pero su madre ha dejado en claro que quiere que tú le des clases a su hijo. Le he dicho que era imposible, de todos modos tenemos buenos profesores en la academia, pero volvió a dejar en claro sus preferencias y que pagaría el doble de lo que cuesta el curso. **

**— ****¿Quién se cree esa mujer? De ninguna manera accederé a ello porque ofrezca más dinero. Es un rotundo no.**

**— ****¿Puedes hablar con ella?**

Suspiro aferrándome al volante de mi camioneta. Apenas es mediodía y el día parece no darme tregua. Aun sigue en mi mente el hecho de que Quinn haya acudido al colegio. ¿Cuánto de ello sabían mis hijos? ¿Han estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo? ¿Se han visto a mis espaldas? Claro que podría haberme bajado del coche y seguirla para atraparla en su mentira, pero Danielle detuvo mis pasos. ¿Qué hacia ella exactamente entrando allí? Mi desconfianza me inundaba.

¿En quién debía confiar realmente?

Rápidamente se me cruzó por la cabeza la conversación que he tenido con Christian esta misma mañana apareciéndose por sorpresa en mi oficina. Si, aquello me tomo definitivamente con la guardia baja, mucho más al oír lo que tenía para decirme.

Sacudo mi cabeza y masajeo mi frente tras escuchar la voz de Frances pidiendo mi atención.

Deseo que este día termine pronto.

**— ****Aquí estoy, lo siento. Me hare cargo de ella. Debo colgar, ya he llegado a mi casa. **

**— ****¿Vendrás en la tarde?**

**— ****Lo intentare. De todos modos dejare mi móvil abierto cualquier urgencia. **

**— ****De acuerdo. Ten buen día, Barbra.**

**— ****Igual.**

Colgué la llamada con el manos libre y hundí mi cabeza entre mis brazos, apoyando mi frente en el volante. Sentía como todo comenzaba a venírseme encima y nada podía hacer. Sentía al enemigo respirando en mi nuca.

— ¡Rachel!

Salto en mi asiento asustada por pensar aquello y creer que realmente podía leer mis pensamientos. Por suerte solo era Katherine golpeando el vidrio de mi puerta. Mi amiga.

Sonreí y me decidí por tomar mis cosas para abandonar mi coche. Pasar un tiempo con ella me vendría bien. Por momentos es como mi psicóloga personal ya que con ella suelo hacer catarsis y no me juzga al respecto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — me pregunta una vez que coloco la alarma en mi camioneta y la saludo con un abrazo.

— Día largo. ¿Quieres entrar?

— Si. De todos modos no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. He venido hablar un tema contigo.

— Déjame adivinar. ¿Christian? — Digo subiendo las escalares que nos llevan hasta mi piso.

— ¿Mi hermano? ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto?

— Nada… — respondo dudosa pensando que vendría con el mismo cuento de Christian. — Dime que temas tienes que tratar conmigo. — Digo cuando llegamos a mi pasillo mirándola sobre mi hombro mientras meto la llave en mi puerta, pero alejo de inmediato la mirada al encontrarla sin traba.

— ¿Qué has hablado con Christian, Rachel?

Cuelgo mi abrigo una vez que abro la puerta, dándole paso para que al fin entre. — Nada importante… cosas de la academia — Frunzo mi ceño al sentir como intenta ir más allá de mis palabras. En estos años había aprendido que no debía hablar demás. Guarde silencio y espere a que hablase. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Se quién está detrás de ti. Quien ayuda a Julia…

Detengo mi jugueteo con las llaves en mis manos y clavo mis ojos en ella que permanece parada. Retrocedo dos pasos chocando de lleno con la puerta detrás de mi espalda impidiéndome que siga alejándome.

Katherine recorre los mismos pasos que yo tomándome de los hombros — Rachel, no confíes en Quinn. Ella volvió para destruirte. Te quiere a ti.

Inmediatamente las palabras de Christian cruzan por mi cabeza y la boca se me seca.

_"__Rachel, debes creerme maldición. Fabray está detrás de esto."_

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Escucho la voz de Quinn en la espalda de Katherine, quien niega levemente con su cabeza. — ¿Rachel?


End file.
